A little charity can't kill ya
by plaasticbats
Summary: Shield wants The Avengers to do more than just save the world and dip into the charity work kool-aid. Steve and Tony clash on the issue (obviously) Will the thick so "non-sexual" tension drive a wedge between the two? Or is that just Bruce's job?
1. The Votening

"Avengers listen up." Fury started the meeting and Tony was already rolling his eyes. Fury had an agenda on him Tony could smell it.  
>When didn't the one eyed jerk off have an agenda.<p>

He sighed and acted like he was paying attention as the director continued.  
>"Shield is very happy with the work this team has provided. I am also saying that I'm very happy and actually very proud of you. You've all done a very good job."<p>

Whut. Come again? The hell is this. Tony's face slumped into a confused frown. He scanned the room. Bruce was sitting next to him and he looked bewildered. Thor had that pleasant boyish smile. Natasha had her arms crossed and Barton was sitting beside her. He was running his finger over one of his arrows…  
>Probably seeing if it was sharp enough to slice his finger off or something.<p>

Tony's eyes stopped at the capsicle. Captain America was sitting up straight and he seemed to be ok with what Fury just said.  
>Tony's voice killed the silent Kodak moment.<br>"We've done a good job? What is this…seriously I've got shit to do."

After he spoke up the room rose with quick chatter. First Steve butted it in. All stupid and captain like.  
>"Tony he's just complimenting us give him a break.."<br>Fury got all flustered.  
>"NOW HOW THE HELL DID I KNOW your mouth would be the first to run all over this STARK…you didn't even let me finish."<br>"Fury is just showing us gratitude metal man."  
>"Shut it Stark."<br>"Yeah I'm with Natasha…shut your mouth."  
>The only one that didn't say anything was Bruce. Tony sat back with a laugh and he looked at his science bro.<p>

What the shit…  
>Seriously Tony couldn't roll his eyes back any farther.<br>"Sorry?" he said as he tossed his hands up trying to further emphasize his confusion.  
>Fury stomped his foot or something.<br>"WE HAVE YOU ALL HERE and I'm just saying THANK YOU on behalf of Shield. Is that a damn crime?" his one eye was blazing daggers straight at Tony.  
>Tony didn't even respond he just kept turning in his rolling chair.<p>

"I'm here to say thank you and I'm also here because Shield has a proposition for you. Another form of service since you guys have already saved the world a few dozen times. Think of it as a mission."

Tony had to smack the table as soon as he heard that. Yup. Proposition he said.  
>"Oh herrrreeeeeeee we go. I knew that thank you was total crap. UH YEAH seriously you guys? seriously you bought that thank you bullshit."<br>Tony couldn't help but laugh. But his teammates turned on him again (except for Bruce he stayed silent)

Thor, Natasha, Clint, Fury, and Steve all started yelling something at him. Spiting fire and brimstone his way but the voice that crashed to his core the most…  
>"JUST LET HIM TALK TONY." Steve's voice.<p>

Captain fuckin American's voice was the one with any kind of impact. Tony stared at him and slowly turned his tongue around in his mouth. As if to tame it.  
>Steve looked mad …Tony turned his glance away and just stared at the wall.<br>Being scolded like a little kid..not cool.  
>"What exactly does Shield want from us Fury?" Steve took over this meeting of shit and Tony just burned because of it.<br>TCH…  
>Fuckin jerk.<p>

"I don't normally go for this sort of thing, but the idea was given to me and I've thought it over. I think this might be a good idea. Since you guys aren't just super hero's anymore we want the Avengers to spend some time doing charitable work."

Tony's brain exploded. UHH CHARITABLE FUCKING WORK?  
>Is he?…..Is Fury a nut case?<br>Tony covered his mouth and shoved his forehead on the table. No fucking way did Fury just say those words. Was he going to turn the Avengers into some…charity function?  
>Oh my god.. My fucking god no Tony covered his mouth gahh don't speak don't speak. Control. Control.<p>

"You want us to do charity work? On behalf of Shield?" Steve asked out loud and Tony was totally sweating he was trying not to scream and yell at Fury.  
>Bruce gave a slight nudge to Tony's back because he knew that he was chewing nails.<p>

"Well obviously STARK isn't ok with doing something like this. During your off times when you're not saving the globe we thought maybe we can work on other functions. You guys are already on a celebrity sort of status. Steve your face is already everywhere the world is buzzing and you've got more power than any crack pot movie star. "

"Just how much time out of our lives does Shield expect from us?" Natasha chimed in and finally said something that actually made sense.  
>Tony was still struggling to keep his mouth shut. UGHHH is this shit for real.<br>"Natasha I understand your concern. This is just a suggestion. Basically a request..you don't have to do it if you don't want to. You can discuss it and let me know if any of you are up to it. Take this as a way for Shield to reconcile some differences we've had with you guys."

"Meaning when you tried to make weapons out of the tessaract and your bosses almost blew up New York?" Bruce asked as Tony sat up straight. He was still covering his mouth but he finally took his head off the table.  
>"Just talk it over. You all friggen live together so go home and think it through. Rogers let me know when some sort of decision is made."<p>

Fury left. Walked right out. Tony slowly slipped his hands away from his mouth.  
>Everyone was kinda staring. No one was saying anything and it was really getting on his nerves.<br>"I think we should discuss this at home and then leave it up to a vote." Steve said as Tony's skin started to crawl a bit.

Steve was going to jump all over this. He could feel it. This was bullshit. He glared over at Steve..  
>"Why wait till we get home? Let's just talk now and get it over with."<br>"Fast decisions aren't always the best ones Tony. We should think about it and actually give the decision some serious thought."  
>"Is there really a need for serious DECISIONS here cap? I mean come on…it's bad enough we risk our lives for Shield..ohh now we have to do even more. The fuck is this…what's to even discuss."<br>"It's BAD enough we risk our lives? Did you just say it's bad enough we risk our lives. Tony if that's how you feel than you shouldn't be risking your life at all."  
>"You just say the word and I'll leave BUDDy. AND I already do my share of charity work. I donate enough money to charities JUST ASK PEPPER."<br>"WRITING A CHECK FOR THE POOR FOLK ISN'T THE SAME CONCEPT AS CHARITY WORK TONY YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT."  
>"WELL FUCK YOU . WHAT I DO ISN'T UP TO YOUR…CAPTONIC STANDARDS?!..WELL LIKE I GIVE A SHIT."<br>Steve and Tony were both standing and…yelling at each other.  
>They didn't even notice that escalate as much as it did. Uhh…<p>

Barton stood up and kinda held Steve back. Bruce did the same for Tony.  
>"OK you two..chill out a bit. You're kinda scaring us." Bruce said as Tony turned his glare to the wall.<br>Natasha and Thor stayed totally silent.  
>They both sat back down slowly…<br>"Did you say captonic standards?" Barton said as Tony rolled his eyes.  
>YEAH I SAID IT..<p>

Steve was gritting his teeth. UGH Tony just crossed his arms and fucking ignored this….  
>This was seriously stupid.<br>The golden boy's voice grew calm and he started talking again.  
>"I've decided that this will be a good idea for the team. Saving the world to me is the same thing as helping people on a more smaller level. I think it would be good for us to put our faces out there and show everyone who we are. I vote yes." Steve said as Tony's brain burned with RAGEEEEEEEEEE…<p>

"I don't mind participating in what your world calls charity. We do the same thing in Asgard. So I vote yes with the captain as well." Thor spoke up and Tony almost choked on his tongue.  
>YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? The blonde squad already decided yes on this shit?<p>

It's all good BRUCE will have his back. And obviously Natasha isn't down with this. SO it will tie three for three.  
>Tony noticed Steve was staring at him. His eyes darted away from his as quickly as possible.<br>"Tony I'm going to assume you're going to vote no on this?" Steve calmly asked him…and Tony CALMLY gave him a spitfire glare.  
>"I vote FUCK NO actually."<br>Tony looked at Bruce.  
>He bettttttterrrr not side with Steve. Tony will HULK OUT.<p>

"I think I'm with Tony on this one Steve. No offense but I've already wedged out a good portion of my life for Shield work." Bruce said with a bit of a wince on his face.  
>Steve just smiled at Bruce and shrugged his shoulders a bit. Tony was overjoyed somebody was on his side.<p>

Just two more….  
>Barton was OF COURSE going to side with Natasha. Whichever way she swang was the way he was going. She appeared to be deep in thought.<br>Tony's nerves were trembling. He wanted to know what the hell those two were going to voteeeee gahhhh…

Barton voted first.  
>"I'm with Steve. Whatever work we end up doing is fine with me. Charity, non charity, life risking, non life risking…you catch my drift." He snapped a smile Steve's way and Tony snapped his neck with telepathic powers he didn't have.<p>

You have got to be shitting me…..  
>Natasha was the last one. It was pass or fail at this point and Tony was about to bust out into hives any second.<p>

She had this…sinister grin. This look on her face that really made Tony feel uneasy.  
>Natasha was staring at Tony. Tony gulped and shifted in his chair.<br>"I'm siding with Steve. I vote yes." She said as Tony's jaw fell open. He ….gasped or something.  
>Had a heart attack or …<p>

The fuck? The fucking fuck?  
>"SO WE HAVE TO DO CHARITY WORK? What the?..HOW?..HOW IS THIS EVEN HAPPENING..what is even going on?…are you guys insane?" Tony was just…freaking out.<br>Wow he didn't even know where he was at that moment. His brain was so full of shock.

STEVE HAD A BIG SMILE ON HIS FACE.  
>"I'll talk to Fury. We'll set something up ." He stood up and everyone started leaving or whatever.<br>He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder.  
>"Sorry buddy. Try not to be too upset.." Bruce said as he left Tony with his thoughts. The door closed and Tony sat there all alone.<p>

He sat. And sat. And sat….  
>"Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. I am not believing this because it is that unbelievable."<br>He was talking to himself and staring off into space like a crazy person.

Tony's eye twitched a bit.

Sometime later Tony was locked up in his lab. He locked himself in there and he was not going to ever come out. He was also on the phone with Pepper.  
>"And he was just grinning. All Captain American-like. Now I have to do charity work? How do you even DO charity work?"<br>"Tony..Tony calm down. Will you calm down? It's not as bad as it seems." She said with a laugh beneath her tone.  
>Laughing. Pepper was laughing.<p>

?!

"You need to relax it really isn't that big of a deal. So you guys spend a couple hours helping people..you guys can help out in a kitchen or…plant some trees. Build some houses I mean the Avengers has destroyed a lot of property. It's good for the company too so stop being so negative."  
>"PEPPER. PEPPER?!..just..stop talking. I'm going to drink this day away. Yeah it never happened. BYE." Tony hung up.<p>

"Jarvis? Alcohol..now."  
>"You do know I'm incapable of handing you things. You are aware of this right sir?" Jarvis responded and Tony growled out of frustration.<br>F)CHASCHAS CZ! #! #! #!####! !

"What is WITH everyone today.." Even Jarvis was annoying him. Tony chewed on his bottom lip and started searching his lab for booze.  
>"WELL where is my alcohol? I will hand it to myself."<br>"You had Colonel Rhodes remove it after your birthday party sir. You no longer keep alcohol in the workplace."  
>"Well that was a stupid idea. Jarvis open the door." He said as he jogged outside his lab.<br>When he reached the stairs he stopped quickly because he nearly ran into a huge roadblock.

STEVE..was right in front of him. In the dead center of the stairs. He was obviously heading to the lab to say something obnoxious.  
>Tony just stood dead in his tracks..he stared at the tall blond.<br>"Tony I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I really want to apologize."  
>"How about save it. I'm not in the mood for one of your speeches." Tony tried to walk around him but the asshole grabbed his arm.<br>"Please..just hear me out. We can't keep butting heads like this..it's bad for both of us."  
>"You know it's really not so bad for me. SO LET GO."<p>

Tony jerked his arm out of his grip and Steve remained still. He went to leave… but for some reason Tony stood still and slowly looked over at Steve's face.  
>He was tense. Obviously pissed off and even more obviously unsure what to do. Steve looked a bit lost.<br>Tony's mouth closed tightly and he moved his gaze to the floor.

Steve took a minute to breathe and then he finally said something.  
>"I want to be able to talk to you Tony. Even if you're upset with me or you disagree with me about something. I want that." Tony looked up at him. Steve's face was so much calmer. No longer tense and unsure. His voice was almost tender.<br>"I can't talk to you right now. Actually I don't WANT to talk to you right now." Tony flared back at him and the two stared at each other again. Tony felt Steve's hand touch his arm. This time it wasn't forced. He wasn't acting like the leader of their super hero boy band.

Steve was being much nicer. And held a gentle grip on his arm this time.  
>Tony looked down at Steve's hand. This awkward feeling rushed through his stomach.. The thing that made this the most difficult for him was the fact that Steve fucking Rogers was extremely good looking. Tony couldn't deny that fact one bit.<p>

"That's ok. It's fine I get it. You're pissed off I know but I want to be able to talk to you…you and I we just.."  
>He kept staring at his hand. It was so warm and…<br>Dude let go...If Steve could not touch him that would be great.  
>It made Tony feel things. He didn't want to feel things. Ok? He actually had cold chills now. Tony started chewing on his bottom lip and he looked back up at Steve's face. Great now he couldn't turn his eyes away.<p>

"We just what?.." He asked still holding a glare for the man now "trying to talk to him"..  
>"I just don't understand you. I've never met anyone like you before."<br>Steve stepped a bit closer. Tony's eyes grew wider and he attempted to look away.  
>" I don't know how to communicate with you. Tony I want that more than anything." Steve admitted and Tony stared.<p>

He really didn't know how to react to what Steve said. It REALLY felt like Steve was standing too close. That or the room was shrinking. Also the air around them kinda disappeared. Uhhh…  
>He just stared at Steve. Words were just..bffftt not there.<p>

" I think you and I need to find a way to …" Steve didn't finish. That warm hand left his cold arm..Tony saw him turn around and he looked up where Steve was looking.  
>Wait what? Where did his warm hand go. He looked but his brain was caught in a fog.<p>

Bruce was heading Tony's way too.  
>Oh. Um uh..Tony snapped out of…whatever that was. The air returned to his lungs and he swallowed.<br>Right. He didn't say anything to Steve he just looked at Bruce.  
>"Hey Bruce. I was just..well we were just.."<br>"We were just trying to sort out that whole mess from earlier." Steve cut in and Tony looked at him awkwardly.

Ok that was? Tony's throat was really dry now for some reason.  
>Steve and Tony stepped a bit away from each other. Bruce walked down more towards there level. He stopped in front of the two and gave a warm smile.<br>"Ok? Well I was just making sure you didn't decide to hang yourself down here. You were pretty upset from earlier."  
>"Yeah well..majority rules. But I'm fine. I'll survive I suppose."<p>

A silence crept over the three. Bruce looked at Tony then he turned and looked at Steve.  
>"Wow…Steve what did you say to him?" Bruce asked with a small laugh. He gave Steve a pat on the friggen shoulder.<p>

Yeah what did STEVE say to him? Tony just stood silent between the two.  
>"I'm not exactly sure. He's calmed down a bit it seems." Steve said as Bruce's smile grew bigger.<br>Right. Ok well Tony just shook his head.. He tried to work out his thoughts.

What the hell was he doing there anyways..Oh yeah.  
>"I was getting alcohol. Jarvis…he told me Rhodey got rid of my alcohol. That's where I was going. Before..well before.." Tony started mumbling to himself as he walked right by Bruce and Steve.<p>

He wandered up to the main floor. Tony started digging around for booze.  
>Steve and Bruce looked at each other briefly.<br>"Seriously Steve what did you say to him?"  
>"I..Bruce I only said that I wanted the two of us to communicate …better? I think. I don't know what's buzzing in that head of his."<p>

Bruce studied Steve for a bit longer than he should have. The two headed up the stairs and located their teammate as he opened up a bottle and started drinking.  
>"Easy Tony we're not prepared for you to get plastered …ok? it's just charity work." Bruce said having no affect whatsoever. Tony was already half way done with the bottle.<p>

He was guzzling the stuff down like it was water.  
>Steve was watching Tony and he had his hand covering his mouth. He was obviously unsure what to say and do about this situation as well.<br>Tony noticed they both were friggen following him. Yeah hell no. Tony took another swig and he tried to ditch them. The other Avengers were in the living room. They were playing a card game.

He wasn't sure which direction he should go. Captain Confusing And Bruce were back THAT way and the yawn patrol was in the other direction.  
>"Great. Just great." he mumbled to himself.<br>Tony frowned and decided to put on some tunes. He couldn't get back to his lab just yet…his entourage probably wouldn't allow it.

He flipped through his music player and put something on. Thor, Natasha, and Clint didn't say anything about it or anything to him so Tony proceeded with his actions. He hunted down another drink and totally ignored everyone in the house.  
>Well tried to until his overactive brain started babbling on.<br>"Artic Monkeys? They're popular right now and they are pretty chill. Kinda groovy nothing too fancy. Good vocals."  
>He was talking to no one..just out loud.<br>Tony had a lot about that day/evening to forget about. He started drinking down a new bottle. His plans were to get a good buzz going…go downstairs and make some shit. Then pass out. Forget all that bullshit.

"He's acting weird." Bruce said to Steve as both men sighed in unison.  
>"Yeah a bit. I'm suspecting that he just needs some space. You know to forget about all the stuff that was said today."<br>"I agree. You should give him some space." Bruce said with a kind smile.  
>The two were silent for a moment. Steve just eyed him a little unsure how to take that response.<br>Bruce walked over to Tony.

"You throwing a little party on your lonesome Tony?" Bruce asked as Tony smiled.  
>"Of course. OH hey thanks for having my back today…I forgot to say that earlier."<br>"Well we can only do so much. Here's to being the minority of opinion." Bruce held up a bottle. Tony's smile was enormous. That's what he wanted to see!

Tony tried to not to notice it when Steve left. He tried. As soon as the blond left the room his eyes immediately followed the direction he went.  
>Shit. Tony felt uneasy. Ughhh he just drank drank DRANKKK…<br>Something ACHED in Tony's chest. He slurped up more booze and turned the music up.

"Deal us in Natasha we want to play." Tony asked as he walked over to the card table.  
>Everyone eyed Tony and he had a wonderful smile for all of them. Barton just smiled back at him.<br>"Sounds good to me. Tasha we can all play BULLSHIT I love that game."  
>"I'll get the vodka." Natasha said and Tony got even more excitedddd!<p>

"The good actual Russian stuff?" he asked as his heart raced with excitement. Natasha just gave him this coy.. "bitch please" look.  
>Thor was SO down for booze it made Tony even more excited.<br>"I will go get the soldier as the rest of you get prepared." Thor said as he disappeared to find Steve.  
>Shit…Tony didn't really want to see him. But what felt worse? Being in his presence or knowing he was being all sulky somewhere.<p>

Tony arranged the chairs and he sat down.  
>"Bruce sit by meeeeee.." He said as he moved a chair close to him. Bruce just sat down in response and he slowly worked on his beer.<br>Tony was already on bottle number three. This was so happening.

Steve came back in the room and Tony tried not to look at him. He busied himself with the card shuffling.  
>"I suppose I can play one game." The captain said as he sat down beside Thor. Tony sunk his teeth into his tongue as the cards were dealt.<br>Natasha handed Tony, Thor, and Clint each their own bottles of vodka. She offered one to Bruce but he declined. They all knew it was useless to offer Steve.  
>"Stark's already ahead of us. So boys get to drinking." Natasha said to the other two.<br>"Oh you think you can out drink me Natasha?" Tony had to challenge.  
>"You know I can Stark. You can handle your liquor. I will give you that."<p>

"Thanks darlin." Tony so so happy.  
>The cards were dealt and the game officially began!<br>"It's going to be fun watching you all get trashed. I'm just going to put that out there now guys." Steve said with that handsome smile.  
>Tony tried to keep his eyes on his cards but they slowly crept in Steve's direction. WHY? Who knows. Ugh he got annoyed with himself and he forced his eyes to the cards. Tony wondered what Steve would do if he got really shit faced.<p>

He wondered if he'd be all nice like he was a few minutes ago.  
>Shit he was staring. Tony cleared his throat and he took another drink.<br>"So who goes first?" Clint asked as they all looked at each other.

Chapter One: END

* * *

><p>HELLO HELLO ! I'm posting my story on here to see if I get better feedback. (I posted it on AO3 and meh) we shall see.<p>

Thanks for reading and I've pretty much gotten the bulk of this story written. SO STAY TUNED!


	2. Horoscope Lesson

Tony's eyes slowly opened. He felt groggy and he really had to take a piss.  
>"Ughh ffttt…" he rolled over. He was in his bed huh go figure.<br>He rolled over in the other direction and he gasped pretty loudly.

Holy shit?! Bruce was in his bed?! Tony had that look in his eyes like he was about to get run over. He frantically checked under the blankets to see if he was wearing clothes.  
>"Jesus Christ Tony you're like a whirlwind..just sleep for crying out loud." Bruce said and Tony had to laugh.<br>"Uhh mind explaining this? Why are we in bed together and we actually have clothes on? How drunk did I get?"  
>He noticed Bruce's smile and it made Tony feel at ease. He had no friggen clue what went down six or so bottles in.<p>

"Pretty drunk. Ridiculously drunk. At one point you were standing on the table. I took pics so you don't have to worry."  
>"Well I can't believe you and I didn't have sex. What time is it?" Tony sat up and he looked around.<p>

Bruce was just laughing at him. He hugged Tony's pillow and held his smile.  
>"I didn't initiate it. I figured you had some dignity to … uphold or whatever."<br>"ME? Hahaha no seriously Bruce what time is it?"  
>"Can't Jarvis tell you? I'm kinda trying to sleep."<p>

"JARVIS? Time please."  
>"Sir it's 4:45 AM. You went to bed an hour ago."<br>"HOly Moly. No wonder I'm still amped up."  
>"That's just great." Bruce said as he dug his head under the pillow this time.<p>

So..good question. Why was Bruce in his bed? Tony bit his lip and just looked down at him.  
>The hulk monster was in his bed. Tony was actually kinda blushing.<br>"So tell me what went down. Bruce seriously."  
>" I brought you up here because you and Steve were starting to fight for the millionth time and you asked me to stay. You were all sloppy and falling all over the place I didn't have much choice."<br>"Did I kiss him?" Tony faked a gasp and covered his mouth.  
>"You might have. Were you thinking about it?"<p>

TCH..uh no. Tony was just messing around.  
>Tony couldn't help it. For a moment he wondered what he fought with Steve about. And holy shit did he try to kiss him?<br>"You didn't answer my question Tony." Bruce poked his arm.

He chewed on his bottom lip. Bruce asked him something but his brain was in blahh mode.  
>"I didn't try to seduce you?"<p>

If he didn't Tony was going to be really surprised. Because Bruce Banner was a total dreamboat.  
>"Well you TRIED. Obviously it was unsuccessful."<br>Tony closed his eyes for a moment. He was teasing the doctor.  
>"Well I'll try harder next time."<br>Bruce just shook his head. Tony was about to ask him what happened between him and Steve.

But his body decided against it.  
>"Gotta piss..bye." He sludged his way out of the blankets and his feet touched the ground.<p>

"You sure you're ok to go? Tony you're still drunk. You better not fall."  
>"I had what an hour? To sleep it off…totally fine Brucie you just sleep."<br>Bruce mumbled something but Tony wasn't listening.

He made his way to the bathroom and he shut the door.  
>Tony almost fell down twice. The alcohol was still swimming around in his system. He felt like a little guppy fish being sloshed around in a fish bowl.<p>

"Ughhh…" Tomrrow was going to succkk.. Wait it's already tomorrow.  
>GREAT. After he finished his business he walked back into his bedroom. He looked at Bruce as he slept in his bed.<br>For some reason it was comfortable. Tony was totally ok with Bruce being there. He kinda wanted him there.

An annoying feeling swept over Tony's body. It stopped right in his chest.  
>His eyes roamed towards his bedroom door. He swallowed and walked that way. He left his room and quietly headed downstairs.<p>

It took an eternity for him to do it. But Tony finally migrated to Steve's door. Only a small amount of damage was done to the décor of the place.  
>He broke a lamp or two on his way there.<br>Tony bit his tongue and knocked on the door. The knock sounded EXTREMELY loud. Ahh it kinda hurt his brain.

Why the fuck was he there anyways…  
>As soon as he changed his mind and decided to turn around the friggen door opened.<br>Tony whipped back around and he felt mortified. Totally humiliated to be standing right in front of Steve.  
>His mouth was open but no words could form.<p>

"Tony?" Steve just said as he stood in his door way.  
>Shit. Shit SHIT why the hell was he there?<br>SAY SOMETHING you twit. Steve had no shirt on. Tony gulped and tried to say something.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked as he crossed his arms. Yeah don't do that. His muscles got all.. muscular.  
>Tony felt hot. Pretty hot he might pass out.<br>"I.. Bruce told me that we fought again. I just asked him he's in my bed. We fought? I just…"  
>Tony held onto the wall for dear life.<p>

"Well you were making an ass out of yourself. I tried to stop you from cutting Thor's hair and you snapped at me."  
>BAHAHAHAHA Tony started laughing. HOLY SHIT he was going to cut Thor's hair? That's so awesome.<br>He kept laughing but whoa whoa whoa room is falling.  
>The room was falling.. Or was he falling? He held onto the wall.<p>

"TONY. Stand up straight or you're going to hit the floor." Ah ah Steve please don't use that voice. That commanding powerful voice.  
>Tony shot up straight and tried to stop laughing.<br>"Do you know what time it is? I thought you went to sleep it off."  
>"I did. Well Bruce did. He took me he's in my bed. I mean that's what I meant." Tony cleared his throat and Steve shifted his stance.<p>

He looked so strong. So matter of fact. So simple. Tony's complex brain was just gushing and he was swaying around like a moron. And why Tony kept saying that Bruce was in his bed? Yeah he had no idea.

"Well that's good. You should go back to bed. You should go back to Bruce because he is in your bed." Steve said and Tony's gut dropped a bit. He wasn't really responding the way Tony wanted him too.  
>Tony was hoping Steve would get mad or something.<br>"Are you two sleeping together? I know it's not really any of my business. But from the teams point of view it would be good to know." Steve asked without any real emotion backing his words.

He was almost icy. Tony didn't like it. He just sloshed back and ran his tongue over his teeth a bit.  
>"He's just in my bed.."<br>"Ok good for him. I don't know why I'm even talking to you in the first place."  
>"I thought you wanted to talk to me. More than anything and all that nice stuff you said earlier. What was that all about anyway.." Shit he took a step back again. Whoa almost fell.<p>

Steve was getting really irritated with him.  
>"You're drunk. So just go back to bed Tony. Go back to Bruce who is in your bed." Steve turned away and started shutting his door.<p>

Wha NO Tony stepped towards the door. DON'T LEAVE..  
>"WAIT!.. Steve I don't."<br>Steve stopped and he walked back out. He stopped right by Tony and it was obvious he was getting mad. Steve could be so intimidating Tony felt the wall behind him and he welcomed it.  
>"What is it Tony?"<br>"I just want you to KNOW that I'm going to do really good. With this charity bullshit that you guys decided on. I'm going to do a good job. Whatever you want me to do… I'll do it 100 percent. More like 110. No ok 97.5 percent. But what I mean is that I mean to do whatever you want me to do."

Steve turned his head to the side and he gave Tony a puzzled look.  
>"Well that's good. I'm glad to hear that Tony. I'm giving Fury the details later on this morning. So you should get some sleep."<br>"Steve did I do something wrong? Did I try to kiss you? Earlier on is that why you're all in captain mode. Did I do something weird like get naked?"  
>Steve sort of smiled. But really the man didn't budge an inch.<p>

"No. You and Barton were just talking Thor into getting a haircut. I advised against it and you didn't take that too well. Bruce carried you off the table and took you to bed. That's where he is remember."  
>"Yeah he's in my bed."<br>"I know you've said that a few times now. You should get some sleep I'll talk to you all about the plan later on today."  
>It felt like Steve was trying to get rid of him. He was all business and it was really bumming Tony out.<br>Tony just shook his head in some direction and Steve was just staring at him.  
>Then his eyes met Steve's body again. Unffff u friggen kidding me.<p>

"Tony if you have a thing with Bruce it's great. He's attentive, knows what to say to you, and you two really get along. I know you've been a little out of it since you and Pepper broke up. So if you two are sleeping together I think it's a good thing."  
>Tony heard his words and he stared blankly. Excuse me?<br>? ? ? ow ow Tony rubbed his face. Then he rubbed his side that really stung. It felt like something took a bite out of Tony's side. He actually winced.

Did Steve really just fucking say that?  
>Hearing him say "you and Pepper broke up" stung like a bitch and hearing "I think it's a good thing" chewed on his side even harder.<br>"Right. Ok so goodnight then? Or good morning actually." More like BYE. Tony just tried to shake off what he said and he started walking away from Steve.

Steve didn't stop him. He didn't say anything more to him. Tony heard Steve close his door and he just made his way back to his room.  
>That went well? Tony stopped walking and he rubbed his face some more.<p>

He opened his bedroom door and he headed over to his bed.  
>Tony lifted the blanket and crawled underneath them. He struggled a bit and Bruce turned his way and helped him settle.<br>"You survived the bathroom. Good job Tony." He said with a smile. Tony was still wincing from what Steve said to him so he didn't respond. Actually he was trying not to … cry.

"Tony? Hey you ok?" Bruce turned over completely and he made Tony look at him.  
>"What the hell happened to you?"<br>"Nothing I was just thinking.. It's nothing I'm just." Drunk. Stupid. A fucking problem. And apparently not someone that Steve wants to deal with at 4 am.  
>Tears just started falling down his face. Tony started crying and Bruce pulled him into a hug.<br>"Hey hey hey Tony talk to me. I'm sorry I called you a whirlwind earlier. You just move around a lot and I couldn't sleep."  
>Tony laughed against his shoulder.<p>

Bruce was so fuckin cute. He hid his face against his shoulder. Bruce made Tony look at him again. He started wiping away his face Tony tried not to look at him.  
>"You gunna tell me what's got you this upset?" Bruce asked again and Tony shook his head no.<br>Tony finally realized it. He knew what was making him upset but he didn't want to admit it.

The ache in his chest. He figured it out.  
>There was no way in hell he could tell Bruce that he was in love with Steve.<br>Several tears started falling down his face. Bruce caught them and Tony finally looked at him.  
>"You'll be ok. Whatever you're going through I'll be here for you ok Tony?" Bruce gave him a warm smile and Tony tried to control his breathing.<p>

_"He's attentive, knows what to say to you, and you two really get along."_ AHH Tony tried to ignore Steve's voice in his head.  
>Shut up shut up shut uppppppp. GAHH it fucking burned a hole straight to his core.<br>_"So if you two are sleeping together I think it's a good thing."_  
>He swallowed hard and turned away from Bruce.<p>

Well he tried. Bruce wouldn't let him.  
>"Tony.. Hey look at me." Bruce spoke softly and he hesitantly looked at him. When their eyes met Bruce gently pulled Tony's lips to his. A warmth rippled over Tony and he slowly kissed Bruce back.<br>The pace of the kiss started to pick up. Tony tried to catch his breath. Bruce started kissing Tony's neck and he was able to breathe.

Holy shit. Tony wasn't expecting this but he welcomed it.  
>It was suddenly very warm in the room. Tony was buzzing due to the contact and closeness of Bruce. Oh and alcohol helped with that buzz he felt. Tony was a bit overwhelmed because Bruce was really all over him. He was touching him, kissing him, Tony got a bit lost in the sound of his heavy breathing as Bruce moved on top of him.<p>

It was really escalating quickly. That innocent gentle kiss quickly became passionate.

Tony was flushed.  
>"You kinda like me..don't you Bruce?" he asked just as Bruce pulled his own shirt off. Tony went straight for the warmth. He started kissing and biting at his chest and neck which drew a soft gasp from Bruce.<br>"Yeah Tony. I kinda like you. I've always liked you."  
>That made Tony stop in shock. He had his mouth open and he noticed he stopped breathing. Bruce was kissing his neck and didn't notice.<br>"I hope that's ok. Me liking you and what's happening right now. I can stop if you want Tony just tell me."  
>Tony still couldn't speak. He looked at Bruce's body and he stopped at his face.<br>This was ok. Of course it was ok.

"You're just so ... I can't really explain it I just want to explore you and…ravage you." Bruce didn't finish. He latched onto Tony's neck and a strong blush crept over Tony's face. You can ravage me anytime pal. Tony was really blushing badly now.  
>Bruce was so warm Tony was being swallowed up.<br>He was all over him.

_"I think it's a good thing." …_  
>Ohh No Steve's voice filled his head. Tony felt tears swell in his eyes so he moved up and caught Bruce's lips with his own. He grabbed his soft brown hair and clawed his hands through it.<br>Their kissing intensified and Tony started unbuttoning Bruce's pants.  
>"You're not saying anything Tony. It's starting to worry me." Bruce said against his lips.<p>

Tony was scared to talk. Scared to fuck this up somehow. He didn't want Bruce worrying so Tony forced himself to speak.  
>"I want this. Bruce…you can do whatever you want." Tony said quietly.<br>Fuckkkk Bruce went for his neck again. He started kissing and sucking on his skin and Tony could barely contain himself. He shoved Bruce's pants off and then he pulled off his own shirt.  
>Bruce turned Tony over. Tony buried his face in the pillow as Bruce got rid his pants then got rid of the rest of Tony's clothes.<p>

Bruce wasn't kidding. He was definitely exploring Tony and he didn't mind one bit.

Later on that day Steve got back to the house. He slept slightly but thanks to the serum lack of sleep really wasn't a problem.  
>He did his morning run and work-out. Then he got some food and had a video conference with Fury about the charity work they were going to set up.<p>

It was late afternoon now and Steve had already expected his team to have crawled back to the land of the living.

"Good afternoon Cap." Natasha said as she headed for the fridge.  
>The woman out drank three men. She remained calm and collected as the three started doing hair making complete fools of themselves.<br>"Good afternoon Natasha I see you're the winner of that drinking game."  
>"You had doubts?" she asked as she set out a meal for herself.<br>"Of course not. You had it in the bag. How are the others?" he asked as he opened up the newspaper that he picked up earlier that morning.

"Thor is awake last time I checked he was showering. Barton and I talked to Fury a bit ago so he's alive. Bruce and Tony haven't left the room." Natasha's eyebrows went up as if to imply something.  
>Steve checked the time.<p>

"It's almost two pm how long do you think they're going to stay in bed."  
>"Who knows…it's not like Bruce got drunk."<br>"Well what are they doing in there?"  
>"You really want to know cap?" she asked him as he sat back roughly in his chair. No he did not want to know.<p>

Barton joined them and he started drinking the gallon of orange juice. Straight from the bottle.  
>Steve almost laughed at him. The archer got a bit stupid that evening as well. It was always entertaining to watch.<br>"Clint Steve wants to know what Bruce and Tony are doing. They are still up in Tony's room." She said with a small snicker beneath her tone.  
>Clint wiped his mouth and set the orange juice on the table.<p>

"Oh they're definitely banging. Or they were I'm sure. One's a Gemini and the other Sagittarius. How could they not."  
>"Excuse me? Say again. A what and a what?" Steve was both confused and horrified by that response.<br>"Seriously Barton..can you not be insane today?" Natasha asked him as Clint laughed.

"WHAT? Tony is a Gemini. Bruce is a Sagittarius. They totally fucked."  
>Steve's face got a bit pink due to the content of this conversation.<br>"What does it mean to be this Gemini? As you say mighty archer." Thor tuned in and joined the group.

Steve cleared his throat and poured himself some orange juice.  
>"It's a horoscope sign. Thor your sign is based of the day and month you are born. Tony was born on May 29th so he was born under the Gemini sign. I'm saying that because of Bruce and Tony's signs they are totally banging and that's why neither of them are here right now."<br>"You don't seriously believe in horoscopes do you Barton?" Natasha asked as Clint just smiled.

"I totally do. I make sure I know everyone's signs. Natasha was born on the cusp of Sagittarius and Scorpio which is..duh. Oh and Steve you're a Cancer."  
>"Wait I have cancer? And cusp?" he asked trying to stomach this.<br>"NO you're sign is CANCER. July 4th right? And CUSP it's ugh it means she has characteristics from both signs. Keep up people. " He took the orange juice and started drinking out of the jug again.

"Yes my birthday is July 4th." Steve didn't want to talk about this anymore.  
>"What would my sign be Clint? I was born on the 25th of December." Thor asked as Natasha took a seat. For some strange reason Steve was growing interested.<br>"You're a Capricorn. Just like me. We were born under the same sign my Capricorn brother!" Clint gave him a hug.

"What does being a Capricorn mean?" He asked with a very confused look on his face.  
>"Let me show you I have an app." He got on his phone and Natasha rolled her eyes. Thor got closer and he looked over Clint's shoulder at the phone.<br>"Ok so Capricorn in a nutshell. Basically us Capricorns are very ambitious people, we always have something we are pursuing and we want our lives to be fulfilled and important. We're extremely patient and will wait a long time for something we want. " Steve noticed Clint as he looked over at Natasha.

Thor was too busy looking the phone over to notice.  
>"Seriously dude how long did you wait for Jane? Um when the opportunity arises, we plan our steps carefully which might make us appear hesitant but this is not true. It says Capricorns like being in control of their surroundings and everyone in their life. Capricorns are very cautious but only to survey the situation before leaping in. That's totally us Thor!" He smiled wide and Steve just tried to process that.<br>"I see. Clint I do see myself in the light you're putting me in. But how does that automatically mean that Bruce and Tony are upstairs "banging" as you described."

Steve spit out the orange juice that he just drank. Spit it all over the table.  
>"WHOA! Easy there Steve!" Clint yelled as Steve tried to clean up his mess.<br>"Sorry…it's just banging? Banging do you really have to say that."

He felt a bit flustered all of a sudden. Embarrassed about the subject and the content of this conversation.  
>"Ok look Thor here's the compatibility of Tony's sign Gemini and Bruce's sign Sagittarius .."<br>He ignored Steve and just started skimming through his cell phone.

"As soon as you hear this ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED." Clint said with a lot of enthusiasm.  
>"I better be impressed." Natasha said and Steve sat back down.<br>He was actually really interested in hearing this. But he didn't have to let them know that.

"Ok so it says Sagittarius will love how the Gemini's brain works. Bruce obviously likes the way Tony thinks. Both signs are free spirited and will give each other the necessary space they need. They like the same things and love doing things together but they are also very independent. They sure stuck together with that vote yesterday didn't they?"

Steve listened to what Barton was reading. Basically he was just re-affirming exactly what he thought about the two already.  
>Thor was too amused with this.<br>"Gemini craves constant activity and a demanding lifestyle. That is so Tony it's pathetic. . While Sagittarius values freedom. Totally share the same enthusiasm, passion, views and they have a deep understanding of each other. It makes them great lovers and great friends at the same time. They're best buds already am I right?"

"You are correct Barton. That contraption is actually very accurate. I'm very intrigued with this continue."  
>Thor was believing it. Steve was believing it. He glanced at Natasha and she was painting her nails.<br>Steve tried not to laugh.  
>" OOh now we're getting into the juicy stuff let's see Gemini has beauty, brains and a sense of humor that Sagittarius finds fascinating. Gemini will be turned on by the challenge of the mysterious Sagittarius. Sexually, they are an intellectually stimulated pair and they hit it off right away. So like I said…they totally fucked."<p>

Clint put his phone in his pocket and Thor stood with his mouth hanging open.  
>"So what you're saying is that they are compatible because of the sign they were born under? You and I are bound as Capricorn brothers and Steven is a cancer sign."<br>"Uhh you're getting it Thor. Yeah you're right but there's so much to know. I mean some signs are very compatible and others are totally not. But there's that expression opposites attract."

Natasha finally smiled. Thor got confused and so did Steve. Steve was trying to ignore how accurate all that stuff he said actually was.  
>"You'll have to further educate me on this Barton. I want to see my compatibility with Jane."<br>"There's a lot to it Thor it would literally take me all day to show you. But I totally will."

Steve couldn't believe that Clint analyzed all his friends like that. It was bizarre to him. But it was also intriguing because it gave a pretty good insight to everyone. It was almost like a tool.  
>Steve got a bit lost in thought.<br>"Steve want me to tell you about your sign? Cancer is a crab. A moody bunch that get easily offended. They come out of their shell and fight but then jump back in and skitter away back into the depths of the ocean. Totally unpredictable. Good leaders too tho they always stand up for what they believe in. I know this sign very well I used to date a Cancer."

Steve just shook his head no. He shrugged off his words he really didn't want to hear any more about these "signs" Thor was drinking everything in.  
>"You just perfectly described the soldier.. That was a prefect description. Who is he compatible with?"<br>Barton started laughing very loudly.  
>"I'll tell you one of his lowest yet highest compatibilities. hahaha a friggen Gem- YEAOW SHIT DICK!" Natasha kicked his leg. Hard.<p>

"We're done with this discussion. You girls can talk about it later."  
>Steve wasn't going to argue with that. He stopped paying attention at "they totally fucked."<br>He stood up and started putting his things away. He ignored everyone and cleaned up his mess.  
>"Jarvis. Please alert Bruce and Tony and let them know we are all waiting for them to get out of bed."<br>Were they going to stay in there all damn day?  
>"I've alerted them sir. I'm not sure they are awake to hear my alert."<p>

Wonderful. They were never going to get anything accomplished if they kept waiting.  
>Steve couldn't believe they weren't awake yet. Well if their "signs" were as accurate as Clint described it seemed like they would never leave the bed.<br>Steve just walked out of the kitchen and started heading upstairs.  
>"Psstt…Cancer and Gemini are compatible too. But on a totally different level. They need common ground first before they hook up. You see Mr. Cancer is SOOo in his shell busy being leader and absolutely will not make the first move. Mr. Gemini will have to do all the work to get Cancer's attention. You catching my drift here? Ehh you get me Thor?"<p>

"I understand. They need to accept the differences of one another."  
>"Yeah so trust me... when those two hook up it's going to get pretty intense around here. Like it hasn't already been friggen intense between them."<br>Natasha kicked him again. Thor gasped loudly and clapped his hands together.

"You are like a shaman. I praise and thank you for this insight. Everything around me is beginning to make sense." Thor said as Clint rubbed his leg.  
>"Wait till I explain Natasha's two signs...then you'll really believe me." He glared at Natasha.<p>

Steve skipped his floor and kept going up. Up to Tony's level.  
>"Jarvis inform them I'm on my way." He said as he marched on.<br>"I've informed them sir." Steve got to Tony's door and he knocked very loudly.

"You two going to sleep all day?"  
>HOLY SHIT Tony sat up quickly. He heard the pounding on the door and he almost had a heart attack.<br>Bruce jumped up as well.  
>"Shit what time is it?" Bruce asked as Tony tossed his hands up.<br>"Now you're asking me? I have no idea…"

Is that STEVE? Tony looked around his disheveled bed. He was totally naked and totally not awake.  
>He tried to get up but..yeah that was not happening. He was pretty sore. His legs and arms ached…ok that was a lie his whole body ached.<p>

Bruce was getting dressed. Tony just pulled his blankets over his body and he tried to imagine this NOT happening. Where was his shirt? His chest was all exposed Tony dug around for his shirt.  
>Bruce had his pants on and his shirt when Steve knocked again.<p>

Bruce opened the door and Tony felt like jumping out the window. He covered the arc reactor with his blanket.  
>"Sorry! Steve..sorry we're up. I'm actually going to head to my room." Steve ignored Bruce and he glared over at Tony.<br>"What happened to 97.5 percent?" he asked him as Tony sunk down a bit. He clutched his blankets.  
>Bruce was very confused. He looked at Tony for a moment then looked back at Steve.<p>

"Right. Whatever that means. So just give us what?" Bruce looked back over at Tony and wha WHA WHAT? Why you lookin at me?  
>"Twenty minutes?" He was fixing his shirt and Steve was kinda glaring. He didn't say anything to Bruce he just moved out of his way.<br>"See you in a bit Tony.." Bruce said as he rushed out.

Tony's heart was racing. His eyes were locked on Steve as he stood in the doorway.  
>Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT.<br>"I'm sorry Steve. We didn't really sleep."  
>"I don't need an explanation just get out of bed."<br>"I'M SORRY."  
>Steve just shut his door and Tony grabbed his forehead.<p>

Damn it. Tony forced his body out of bed and he went straight for the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Natasha picked out the first charity we are going to work with which is called Hunger America. The six of us will head over there and put in a full work load." Steve was hovering over a tablet explaining the charity bullshit as Bruce and Tony walked into the kitchen.

Everyone looked up at them but they didn't say anything.  
>"We start today. The place is open all night so they will overlook our late start. We'll knock this event out and then one of you can choose another charity next week. Once a week unless we have a crisis to fix. One charity a week. That really isn't too bad."<p>

"Ok let's do this. I'm excited let's get it started." Bruce said as everyone smiled. Well everyone except Steve.  
>Great Steve was going to be a JERK…just fucking perfect.<br>"Alright Sagittarius and Gemini. We shall head out now because you've finally joined us." Thor said as Tony jumped up in shock …what the fuck? Hahah  
>Bruce scratched his head.<p>

"You discover horoscopes or something Thor?" Bruce asked as Tony remained silent.  
>"Yes Clint educated me on the subject."<br>"OK moving on guys time to go." Natasha said as she mushed Thor out of the room.  
>"We're meeting up here." Steve pointed out the address to Bruce and Tony. They arrived late and didn't get the memo.<p>

Barton followed Natasha and Thor. Bruce and Tony just awkwardly smiled at Steve.  
>"Ok cool. Well meet you there." Bruce said to Steve and he nodded in response. Steve fixed his jacket over his arm and he started heading out.<p>

Tony felt totally sick. Sick with stupid. Steve was so pissed off at him he could feel it.  
>Fuck he wanted to vomit. His thoughts were cut off when Bruce poked his arm.<br>"Forget about Steve. He'll get over it. I'll drive you there if you want." Bruce said as Tony tried to contain the smile Bruce brought out of him.  
>He leaned in Tony's way and he gave him a kiss.<br>"Come on Tony. Don't let him depress you. We'll have fun and have Shield off our back for one whole week." One whole week WOW…  
>Tony just nodded his head and he followed after Bruce.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: END<p>

Thanks so much for reading! please comment and give feedback if you can!


	3. Contribution Time

Bruce and Tony decided to get some food before they met up with the others.  
>"I ain't doing any stupid charity work on an empty stomach. Steve and the others are just going to have to deal." Tony said as he munched on some greasy french fries.<br>Bruce was driving which was nice. Tony relaxed against the seat and just cruised along next to his buddy.  
>"We'll just tell Steve that I'll hulk out and smash up the soup kitchen if I work on an empty stomach. I'll take the heat and maybe he won't take all his frustrations out on you." Bruce said as Tony choked on his gulp of soda.<p>

He coughed.. Ack still choking on soda. That was the first time he'd ever heard Bruce take a jab at Steve. At anyone actually. Bruce kept his opinions to himself usually so Tony wasn't expecting to hear him say something like that. The comment was really unexpected.  
>"He doesn't do that.."<br>"Yeah SURE he doesn't. What the hell was that earlier?" Tony looked at Bruce and then he looked out the friggen window.

LIKE HE KNEW?  
>"He's just pissed off at me. I really don't know what I did. Well we fought over the charity work and we've been clashing a lot lately." Tony's leg started moving on it's own. He felt nervous.<br>"So when he came up to the room earlier? That whole 97.5 percent thing was what?"  
>"I don't know..I don't want to know." Tony sighed and picked at his hamburger.<p>

"You don't know what he meant?"  
>"No I do it's just… I can't explain."<br>Bruce didn't bring it up again. He just drove.  
>Uhh should he explain the 97.5 percent thing to him? Saaaaa Tony was unsure if he should.<br>He had just slept with Bruce. He didn't know if he should mention, 'Oh yeah! By the way the night I slept with you I kinda knocked on Steve's door for no reason and made a total fool of myself.'

Ugh so friggen frustrating.  
>He sipped his soda and Bruce parked. Tony saw Steve's motorcycle and he chewed on the last fries down at the bottom of the bag.<br>Bruce unbuckled his seat belt and he turned to face Tony.  
>"Look I just want to make one thing perfectly clear between us." Bruce spoke softly and Tony cleared his throat.<br>Ho great he didn't know what to expect. He stopped distracting himself with his soda and he looked at Bruce.

"He doesn't have a right to treat you the way he does. If Steve keeps it up I'm going to have to say something." ACK.. Bruce was being very serious and it scared the crap out of Tony.  
>"NO!..NO Bruce I don't want anything like that going on ok? We'll work it out eventually it's just…difficult."<br>Tony's face turned red for some reason.

He was just overwhelmed or something. Sooo many things were kinda happening to him all at once.  
>"Tony I really like you. I can see myself spending a lot of time with you and maybe being more than friends if that's what you want. I'm thinking you do."<br>Tony blushed. He stared at Bruce and processed what he was saying to him.  
>"If not? Well I still care about you and I just think Steve is treating you unfairly. I don't let anyone …do that."<p>

His blood was pumping at max 30,0000oo The truth is Tony definitely saw himself being in a relationship with Bruce. It already felt like they were together or something. It just felt natural.  
>But if that was the case then WHYYY ? did his brain always sneak in thoughts of Steve.<br>JESUS CHRISTO! WHAT THA FACK.  
>"I uh.." Tony just stared off into space and tried to come up with a response.<br>He had a million things to say but couldn't do anything about it. He froze up.  
>"You don't have to say anything Tony. Actually please don't say anything." Bruce laughed and Tony pushed him.<p>

Ya jerk hahaa he felt picked on.  
>Bruce smiled and pulled Tony close to him. They hesitated at first and felt the moment out. But eventually they kissed.<br>Bruce was a really good kisser. Tony felt too hot a minute into it and he had to turn away. AHH his face was burning and he was overcome with "the feels" Bruce just laughed at him and he opened his car door.

Bruce gave him a wave then started heading inside. He gathered the trash from his food and then he checked himself out in the mirror.  
>Yikes. Bruises and hickeys. Thanks Bruce…he sighed and put on his very expensive sunglasses. Tony awkwardly climbed out of the vehicle.<br>He tossed his trash in the nearest garbage and he followed after Bruce.

As soon as he got in the building he felt sick.  
>"Welcome Hollywood. So glad you could join us." A very familiar condescending tone hit his ears. Tony pushed his shades down a bit and he looked over them.<br>Bruce. Thor. Steve. Natasha. Clint. Yup…Pappa Fury was there as well.

"And here I thought charity work was beneath you. Welcome Stark! Your posse of news reporters are here to cover just how big of a heart you've got. So let's get to work." Fury said and Tony could feel something grating on his skull. Like a cheese grater only it was…a one eyed smart-mouth ASS HAT.

"Why are you here?" he asked feeling very sick all of a sudden. Veryyy sick he might just go home.  
>"I'm here to help of course. You have a problem with that?" he asked Tony and he pushed his sunglasses back properly.<p>

97.5 percent. 97.5 percent.97.5 percent. 97.5 percent. He promised 97.5 percent.  
>"No. No problem at all Pappa Smurf. Someone give me the run-down on this function since I'm fashionably and hamburger-ly like… ten hours late." Tony was amused actually since he was just sorta asked out by Bruce.<p>

Sorta. Well Bruce left it all up to him and Tony liked that idea.  
>Steve stepped in front of him and his confidence was officially SHOT.<br>"Hey Tony."  
>"Oh hey Steve!" Tony awkwardly smiled and he looked around this… place. His eyes darted around and he stopped at Steve again. Because he was like …right there.<br>"So I told you earlier that this is Natasha's charity of choice…"  
>"Called Hunger America right..yeah I got it. It smells like sawdust in here." Tony said as he kept looking around. Hmm it smelt really funky he didn't like it one bit.<p>

He looked around Steve but then AHHh he finally noticed that he was getting distracted and Steve was trying to explain something to him.  
>That tense face..<br>"Sorry. Sawdust..it's..  
>"That's ok. We're just getting ready to-"<br>"Just smells funky that's all." SHIT He didn't mean to CONTINUE TALKING he just couldn't stop AHH Steve's eyes were closed and his jaw was tense.  
>Tony took a breath and tried not to speak. Steve just made him really nervous and there was that whole 97.5 percent thing he did to himself.<br>"Tony? You're inside a food bank. Ok?"  
>"Yeah sure bank of food I can totally handle this."<br>"They are designed to fill the gap when households run out of food. It's for emergency needs. You and I are going to put together what they call the "Emergency Food Box" understand?"  
>Yeah of course he UNDERSTOOD. What he didn't understand was why was he paired with Steve?<p>

He looked over at Bruce but he and Natasha were already doing something else.  
>Seriously he'd rather pair up with Fury.<br>"Tony do you understand?"  
>"What? Yeah I understand where are the boxes? Where's the emergency?" he looked around. Why couldn't he work with Bruce?<br>Tony wanted to cry.

"You put the box together so a family can have it when they run out of money. It's not an emergency emergency they just call it that." Steve explained and Tony frowned.  
>"I'd call it that too if I ran out of money. See but I BUDGET." Actually he had people that did that for him. So..Tony shrugged his shoulders and wondered when he actually began having personal accountants that just took care of that stuff for him.<p>

Steve just started setting up a row of boxes on this shabby table.  
>The press was where? THERE IS NO PRESS. He started looking around for them Fury said they were around somewhere. What a total liar.<br>Well if they are hiding they better not take any cheap shots because he would seriously cut someone.  
>"TONY! What are you doing?" Steve yelled as Tony turned around and looked at him.<p>

HE WAS DISTRACTED! WHAT THE FUCK.  
>Tony ran over to Steve and started watching what he was doing. Steve handed him a piece of paper.<br>"Here's a list of the ITEMS you place in the BOX."  
>"Oh oh oh! And then this BOX goes to the PEOPLE?" Tony asked and Steve started clapping.<br>Oh good so he got it right.

"Yes it goes to those people who can't afford food Tony. You're correct."  
>Ok awesome! Now Tony was on the right page he smiled and took his sunglasses off. He was actually really excited now he looked down at the first box.<br>"Well I'm bored of these so I'll just put it in the box. How does that sound?" Tony put his extremely expensive sunglasses in one box and his even more expensive wrist-watch in another box. He wrote out his autograph on the paper Steve gave him and he put that in a third box.

"I hope they know how to use eBay because they can make a ton of money with just these three boxes. Pepper and I found one of my socks online for …I think it was around 6 grand? That's just a sock Steve." Tony scanned his body for something else to give them.

He thought about putting his phone in the box…

Tony looked at Steve and he noticed that Captain Fantastic was trying to hide a smile for some reason. Wait wait hold the phone was he laughing?  
>"Are you laughing at me? I just cured hunger for like…fifty families." Ok Steve really started laughing and Tony couldn't believe it.<br>It was adorable.  
>"This is so funny Tony you have no idea what you're doing and it is cracking me up." Steve covered his smile with his hand and Tony …<p>

He tried not to think about how cute he looked.  
>Ahem..<br>"So you just gave the list away do you know what actually needs to go in the box?"  
>"Duh." Tch seriously? he pointed at his head. Meaning his amazing brain. He memorized what was on the paper Steve was just too busy looking adorable and laughing.<p>

"So sorry Tony my mistake. Well the food is this way. We get those items and put them in the boxes." Steve smiled again but he was trying to hide it.  
>"Don't you worry Steve I read you. You have an amazing smile by the way." GULP. Tony pretended like he didn't just say that and he walked over to the wonderful FOOD BANK stuff.<br>He left Steve hanging and started gathering the food all by himself.  
>Steve tried to ignore that remark as he watched Tony.<p>

He walked up to the huge shelf that was stacked with canned goods and various other stuff. Tony was not happy with what he was seeing.

"This food is CRAP." Tony started digging through all this…..

"Pantry food? What is this? DRY BEANS? How are they supposed to eat this?" Steve stopped watching him and walked up beside him. He leaned up against the shelf that Tony was digging through and he crossed his arms. Steve sighed yet laughed at the same time.

Tony looked at him. He had to talk some sense into their fearless smile happy leader.  
>"Steve THIS is the emergency. You can't feed this to people. Plus it smells like SAWDUST in here." Tony was being serious and Steve was being all laughy and not taking HIM seriously when he spoke.<br>(go figure right?)

"Tony you're not understanding. Participating in this isn't about you changing the food that goes in the boxes. We're here to help people but we can't fix the entire problem. We're just doing what we can."  
>"Well what we can do is get better food."<br>"Tell that to the hundreds of other people that help out here everyday. Tony you're just here ONE day you can't just …get better food. They're doing what they can." He stared at Steve.  
>Tony stared for a while and he soaked in what he said.<p>

"For once…you're right."  
>"I'll accept that. Gee thank you Tony." grr Tony rolled his eyes at him playfully and he put the bag of dried beans back on the shelf. Steve looked away to hide his smile again.<br>"Stop hiding your smile.." Tony poked his arm..he poked poked his arm then poked at his stomach. Tony slowly grabbed his shirt and pulled him a bit. Steve eventually pushed his hand away.  
>"Tony I'll do as I please."<br>"Oh do you? Doesn't seem like it. "  
>"Well you're just clueless." he quipped back and Tony bit his bottom lip.<br>He was going to say something kinda naughty in response… but he decided against it.

"I thought you were mad at me." Tony said implying a whole lot with his tone. Because Steve was being nice to him again.  
>Man this guy has some mood swings. Steve's eyes got serious as he replied.<br>"I'm not mad at you. I was mad that you were in bed all day today."  
>"Were you mad about Bruce?" Tony interrupted and asked. AHHH SHIT. He didn't mean to even bring Bruce up. It just …happened.<br>Steve hesitated to answer for a moment. He was acting one way but when he finally answered his response contradicted the way his body spoke to Tony. Steve forced and answer.  
>"No. Not at all. I was mad that you woke me up at four in the morning with your drunk ramblings. And I was also mad that you argued with me the other day and you blew up during the meeting. But I'm not mad AT you.."<p>

"Oh oh sure because you being mad about all that and being mad AT me is soooo different. I'm not buying it Steve." Tony wasn't sure if that made sense. Oh well he said it anyway. And Steve barely acknowledged the part about Bruce by the way.  
>"I think it's very different. You want to argue about it because I'm actually in the mood for it." Steve was smiling but he was forcing his face to hide it.<p>

AGHH it was driving Tony crazy! He wanted to grab his face and..  
>grab his face and..grab his face and..grab his face and..<br>UGH.  
>He wanted to see what else Steve was in the mood for. The two were staring at each other for a bit ..<br>When they started staring for too long Steve made it very clear.  
>"We should start working Tony." He said as he pushed up off the shelf and he walked off.<br>Tony stayed where he was and got lost in thought for a moment.  
>FFFFHHtttttt GOD DAMN ciwuhcuq9823r0udfw !#! #!<p>

He grabbed the stupid gross food and he started filling the boxes. They busied themselves and Tony tried to stay on task. Elsewhere, Steve and Tony had no idea that they were being watched.

"OBSERVE. See how Cancer and Gemini open up to one another once they get out of each other's way a bit?" Clint asked Thor as they SPIED from up in the rafters.  
>"Remarkable. It's as if the crab shell Steven hides himself in has disappeared completely."<br>"Yup. The crab has come out to play. HAHA But don't worry he'll go back to his normal brooding self in no time."  
>"Stark has this enticing spirit within him. His exuberance and communication is what's causing Steve to behave that way. This is all so fascinating I understand why you took notice of this my Capricorn brother."<br>"Well when you're always up in high places you tend to see things. And yeah Stark should be the poster boy for all the Gemini's in the world. It's a good thing Bruce didn't see that. He'd probably rage."  
>"Oh dear." Thor and Clint both frowned a bit.<p>

The two started climbing down the moment they noticed a flash of red down below. Natasha was onto them.  
>"RUN..Thor go go go go save yourself I'll hold her off." He said as the two scrambled to flee the scene.<br>Fury was up front serving the hot food. He and Bruce were working hard and paying no attention to whatever was going on behind the scenes.

Tony and Steve were still filling boxes and trying not to look at each other. Natasha caught up with Clint and she tackled him to the ground.  
>Thor took the innocent approach and started organizing the food that was being brought into the shelter like he was supposed to.<br>"STOP getting involved in their business." Natasha said as she dug her elbow into Clint's throat. He gasped and tried to get her off of him.  
>"I can't! gaahhhppppp I can't help what I see and know Tasha sshhuuaaa get off get off ok ok!" She shoved him then got up on her feet.<br>"Last warning Clint. I mean it. Leave them be." She had a scowl that gave him cold chills.

Psshtt no way in hell. Clint would never quit no matter how many sexy glares Natasha sent his way. He blew her a kiss and she threw something at him.  
>He went back to Thor and the two started working.<p>

Tony and Steve brought up another set of boxes and the two started filling them. Tony ran out of treasures to put in the boxes a long time ago and it bummed him out a bit. But he got over it eventually.  
>Tony didn't have a clue how long they had been working there but he put a box up on the table and he winced a bit.<p>

"You alright?" Steve asked him as Tony rubbed his arm a bit.  
>"Yeah just sore." he didn't want to explain why haha.. But he felt hella out of shape when he worked next to Steve.<br>"You should stretch before you work out." Steve advised as Tony laughed quietly. Umm ok thanks?  
>He made a mental note to stretch before having sex with Bruce.<p>

Holy crap Bruce.  
>Tony looked around and tried to find him. When he didn't see him he tossed some food into the box and he sat down on the table.<br>"Break time."  
>Steve nodded and he pulled up a chair and he sat just in front of Tony.<br>"Charity work is tedious and boring." Tony whined as Steve stared blankly at Tony's shoe,  
>"For someone like you I'm sure it is." He said as Tony frowned. What did that mean?<br>"Are you having FUN Steve? Is this Disneyland for you?" Tony had to tease.

Steve stopped staring at his shoe and he sat back.  
>"It's not fun for me. I'm not doing it for that." He knew why Steve was doing it. Tony wished he could be a good person like Steve.<br>He tried. He stopped running weapons and being Iron Man made him feel like he was taking a step in that direction. Steve inspired him.

"I wanted to be just like you when I was younger you know. Before I got all fucked up..all petty, dishonest, and pathetically rich."  
>Steve looked up at him.<br>"You're not like that."  
>"Well you're just clueless." hmm take that. Tony hopped off the table and he started roaming around.<p>

He saw Bruce scooping food into some plate and EW Fury was talking to him. Bruce noticed Tony and they smiled at each other. Tony gave him a small wave and then he gave Fury the middle finger.  
>The butterflies in his tummy were flying around when he saw Bruce.<p>

Tony got all giddy. Ok enough of that he turned back around and he saw Steve filling up more boxes. He watched him for a minute and then eventually joined him.  
>They all worked for several more hours and then eventually called it a day.<p>

"I'm going to be joining you guys for all the charities you decide to help out. Rogers I expect you to keep me informed."  
>"Yes sir."<br>"Oh great you mean I get to see more of you." Tony said as Fury looked his way. The man just laughed at him and said his goodbyes.

"See you around Stark stay out of trouble." that was all he said. He jumped into a jumbo jet and took off.  
>"Thanks you guys for all your help today. It wasn't so bad was it?" Steve asked the group and they all shrugged about and kinda responded.<p>

"Can we get some real food?" Tony asked as Steve tried not to grin.  
>"I'm headed home. See you all later LOVE YOU LOTS." Clint said as he headed towards his vehicle.<br>"I'll be staying on the helicarrier tonight. I'll take a rain check on that Stark next time."

Tony frowned.  
>"I'm going out with Jane this evening so I can talk to her about our astrological compatibility. So I'm afraid I've already made plans Tony I apologize."<br>"Oh no no totally fine don't worry about it." Um… Thor started leaving and that just left..

Bruce, Tony, and Steve.  
>Tony cleared his throat because this could go in so many strange ways. Steve put his brown leather jacket on and he faked a smile at Bruce and Tony.<br>"You guys go get some food. I'll catch up with Barton."  
>"Yeah Tony can I take you to dinner?" Bruce asked as Tony's face flushed with warmth.<p>

Uh..  
>UHH..he watched Steve as he turned away and started heading toward his motorcycle.<br>He looked at Bruce and then he looked back at Steve.  
>The motorcycle fired on and it made him jump a bit. It was LOUD ..His nerves started going haywire and Tony tried not to act so weird.<p>

"You did good today Tony. Definitely 97.5 percent. Thanks for that…you guys have a good night." He said as he slowly rolled his bike back and then took off down the road.  
>Tony looked at the ground… he got caught in a daze and Bruce was just staring at him.<br>He was obviously going to have to explain that 97.5 percent now..

"Tony? You in there?" Bruce asked as he sparked back to life.  
>"UH AH YEA! Yeah dinner let's do this! It's a date."<br>"A date?" Bruce asked turning his way. Tony thought hard for a moment and he chewed on his bottom lip.  
>Um..<br>"Yeah. A date." He said meekly and all submissive like.  
>Bruce smiled at him and kissed him on the side of his head.<p>

"Ok let's go. I know this really nice Moroccan restaurant that I'm pretty sure you haven't tried yet. Then I'll bore you by telling you how much fun I had serving mashed potatoes and gravy to a bunch of strangers. I was standing right beside the oh so amazing Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was fascinating." Tony laughed at Bruce and walked beside him as they headed to the car.

"I would have killed myself."  
>"I was about to..seriously. I was going to shove my face in the mashed potatoes and drown in them."<br>HAHAH Tony laughed and he hugged up on Bruce's arm.  
>Tony was looking forward to their date.<br>Holy crap a date... he hadn't been on a date in ..well a while.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three : END<p>

Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment if you can I love feedback!


	4. And the Bottom Drops Out

It had been several hours after they all went their separate ways. Steve went home and worked out. He took a shower and then joined Clint in the living room. He could never remember the name of the video game was that they were playing.

"PAUSE. I'm going to grab some food. Want some?"  
>"No thanks I'm ok." Steve smiled.<br>"Ok I'll be right back." Clint said as he hurried off and started making all kinds of noise elsewhere.  
>Steve heard the pop of a soda can over in the kitchen. Clint was making some food and Steve wasn't really hungry.<br>He didn't have the stomach for it for some reason. Maybe because …Tony was out on a date?

Steve tried not to think about it. Bruce was the perfect match for him. Even his horoscope sign thing proved that point. Clint just openly talked about their relationship as if it was the best thing for Tony.  
>He just pushed the thoughts from his mind.<br>"Hey Cap you want a soda? It's free courtesy of Tony Stark." Steve heard that and smiled a bit. Tony was a lot more generous than he led people to believe.

"Cap? Did ya hear me?" Steve looked in Clint's direction and shook his head no in response.

Then he realized there was a wall between them which made it impossible for Clint to see his reaction.  
>"Oh I'm sorry no thank you. I'm really not a fan of soda pop." He looked down at the controller he had in his hand and he patiently waited for Clint to finish preparing his food.<p>

"Hah! soda pop. My grandfather says soda pop." Clint was laughing and Steve tried to ignore his comment.  
>In reality he was supposed to be almost a hundred years old if he would have survived the crash. So he actually could have been someone's great-great grandfather or something.<p>

Wow how depressing. Steve looked away and continued to wait.  
>Clint popped out from around the corner and walked over to the television. He grabbed his controller and set his plate of food down on the floor and he made himself a little nest.<br>"YOU READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED?!" Clint asked him as Steve tried not to laugh.

He was always so intense when it came to these video games Steve really had no idea why.  
>"Oh I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Steve said somewhat amused as Clint pressed start.<p>

The game began and it showed these opening videos and some strange sequence that it always showed and then it eventually got to the menu where you pick your character.  
>"You can't pick yourself. That's LAME." Clint said as Steve skimmed over all the different characters.<br>"What's this game called again?" he asked as he chose Dr. Doom.

"Marvel vs. Capcom. I don't know what Capcom or Marvel is ..but it's friggen awesome. See look I can pick the Hulk. I'm so going to kick your ass as Bruce." Clint was snickering as he ate his sandwich.  
>His second choice was Wolverine. That was one of the people he actually knew from back in the day. He was somehow immortal and was probably born way before he was. A mutant is what he was called.<p>

They selected all their characters and started fighting. Steve really grew to like these fighting games.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor was in his room. He had Jane with him and they were laying on his bed.  
>He was in the middle of informing Jane about their astrological compatibility.<br>"So I have to ask you what would your sign be? My Capricorn brother says that everyone of you earthlings has one. I consider myself of Earth so now I have one as well."  
>Jane was resting her head against her hand and she just stared at him.<p>

She stared for a long time and he didn't know what to think of it.  
>"Did you just ask me what my sign was?" She looked puzzled.<br>"Yes my love. Your horoscope sign. Or wait it's called Zodialogical or Astrological. I'm unsure of the exact term but I am a Capricorn. A mighty sea-goat."  
>"Who told you this?" she was speaking calmly and staring at him strangely with her sharp eyes.<br>"My Capricorn brother. A fellow -"  
>"No who said this to you? Was it Tony Stark?"<p>

Thor frowned when she asked the question.  
>"It certainly was not Tony Stark. The Gemini has no idea of the knowledge that's been given to me. My brother Clint Barton is the one that showed all of this too me."<br>"Ah."

She went silent. Thor was confused.  
>"I have been given this…river of insight into my fellow Avengers. Are you bothered by this? Was Barton incorrect am I not a sea-goat."<br>"Barton is an idiot. Horoscopes are little side notes people write in magazines when they have space to fill. It's a total joke. Now Astrology? There is something to be said for that but he's just filling your head with nonsense."  
>"But I've really gotten to know everyone a lot better. Jane open your eyes to this sea of knowledge and tell me your sign."<br>"No."

Thor felt sad. He felt hurt.  
>"No?" He was almost begging his woman to not behave like she was. He was begging with his frown and sad eyes.<br>"No."  
>He scoffed at her. This was unacceptable.<p>

"I thought this would excite you. You are a scientist of the stars and Barton told me that if your born under a certain -"  
>"Thor my studies are a little more complex than 'Do the stars say we're compatible or not' the only thing that horoscopes and zodiac signs do is give people a bias opinion about the way other people think and behave. So I'm not going to tell you my sign."<br>"So are you saying this knowledge is false?"

Jane took a moment to think out her words carefully. This entire conversation was ridiculous in her opinion. But she knew that Thor didn't feel that way. He didn't understand this world very well at all.  
>She sighed and tried to explain.<br>"You said Tony Stark was a Gemini right? So now what? Do you think you have him all figured out and know everything about him just because he happens to be born in May? You see it gives you this pre-determination about him that I don't want you to have. It's not some fountain of knowledge..it's just childish information that apparently Clint is really into."

Thor was still sad. He really liked the knowledge he had been given. Jane could tell he was upset and she sighed.  
>"Regardless what you say about this I think what Barton showed me is magical. I'm of Asgard so I heavily believe that this insight is correct. Or SPOT-ON as you humans often say."<br>UGHH she cringed. She was going to kick Clint Barton's ass in a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce and Tony were at 'Tanjia' The Moroccan restaurant that Bruce picked out for him.  
>There was a lot of lamb on the menu. Tony wasn't sure what he should get. He knew he was HUNGRY.<br>Hahah he read over the menu and shifted around in his seat.

"I just have one question Tony. You don't have to answer I just want to know."  
>"Ok what is it?"<br>He felt nervous. No giddy. He felt something because he hadn't been on an actual date for a long time. Bruce asking him questions made him nervous tho.  
>"97.5? Seriously out with it."<p>

UGH Tony tapped his finger on the table and thought about his answer. He did nottttt want to be talking about Steve right nowwwww…he wanted to enjoy his date.  
>"He. Well he and I we." uhhhh<p>

He couldn't get his thoughts to go through his mouth properly.  
>"Have you guys slept together?" Bruce asked as Tony shook his head no a million and one times. Ah ah ah GAHH he waved his arms around franticly.<br>"NO. no we've never done anything like that it's just…" Just what?  
>Bruce stared.<br>"That was two questions by the way."  
>"Well you didn't even answer the first one." Tony bit his lip.<br>"You said I didn't have to." Tony quickly added as Bruce stood corrected.

"Forget I asked then. Really it's ok that was more my curiosity than anything I'm not trying to put you on the spot."  
>"Nuuu no no ok look um..last night? Or this morning I mean. Before we. Before you and I hooked up I walked downstairs and talked to Steve. I told him that I was going to do really well during the charity thing. Give 97.5 percent. He kinda held me too it."<br>"You're joking right?"  
>"No I'm not joking! When I woke you up and took that bathroom pit stop. I went downstairs and knocked on his door for...some reason." ok maybe he should have left THAT part out.<br>"You mean when you came to the room in tears and for some reason really willing to sleep with me."  
>"Hey look I'm always willing to sleep with you…just name the time and place. We can get down right here and now on this table."<p>

"Why did you come back in tears?"  
>Bruce studied his face. Tony studied the table napkin. It was all clothy and freshly pressed.<br>This was getting awkward. Tony felt a panic attack arising. Hurrrrrrmmm….he picked up the menu.

"Oooh Eggplant Zalla ohke ..wait Zalle looke." Tony attempted to sound out the word.  
>" Zaellouke. That stuff is good." Bruce smiled and Tony rubbed his tummy. He was famished.<br>Uhh…ahaha.. ?

Ok he could not have this happen.  
>"Can we not talk about Steve I …"<br>"I would actually love to not talk about Steve. In all honestly the guy hardly even talks to me. He says Hulk… Smash. Hey Bruce. Bye Bruce. Thanks for the help Dr. Banner. Bye Dr. Banner. Um I'd say that's pretty much the bulk of our conversations."

WHOA..Tony cleared his throat and scratched at the side of his mouth. Menu! Looking at the menu.  
>"OH check it out they have home-made bread here too. I want like a plate of that. And some lamb." Lots of lamb and lots of BEER.<br>"Do they have booze?" Tony scanned the menu again and Bruce stayed quiet.  
>This was not how he wanted this date to go. But obviously Bruce was catching onto his feelings for Steve.<br>Tony was having a hard time bottling them up apparently.  
>A waitress finally walked up. Finally they had been there a year.<p>

Bruce finally said something.  
>"They do have alcohol it is on the last page. I'll just order their "royal crown" dinner special. It comes with a little bit of everything so you'll get some honey lamb and all that good stuff." He handed the woman his menu and Tony studied the alcohol section.<p>

Good good good.. Bruce was smart he already had the meal planned out. Nice. And Uhh no more Steve talk.  
>He clapped the menu shut and startled the waitress.<br>"OH sorry haha didn't see you standing there. Um I would like the pot of mint tea for this guy and every type of the Lagunitas IPA you've got. Don't worry Bruce I've got the drinks." Tony grinned and he was still holding onto his menu.

The woman quietly took it and wrote down the order.  
>"Yeah I definitely don't want your drink tab."<br>"It's cool if I get wasted right? You don't seem controlling." Tony grabbed the cloth napkin and held a grin.  
>"Thank you Mr. Stark." The woman said to Tony as she walked away. Uh what... ? Uh-oh. He watched the woman leave and Bruce started waving his hands awkwardly.<br>"You just do whatever you feel like doing Tony I'm totally ok with whatever that is. I am absolutely not a controlling person. And Uhh freedom is a beautiful thing."  
>"Viva freedom!" Tony agreed and he started looking around.<p>

Uh-oh. He just remembered why he hadn't been on a date in so long. He started to notice some very familiar happenings.  
>Crap. Crapity crap.<br>"What is it?" Bruce asked as Tony twisted on the cloth napkin. Great. Just great. He looked on one side and then he turned and looked the other way.  
>Panic attack..ten seconds.<br>"You…you ok Tony?" Bruce asked again as Tony sorta dazed out. Shit the waitress probably told them in the back. She told them and then they got on the phone and called the other them and it was only a matter of time before..

How the hell could he have forgotten about …  
>"I'm fine it's just..I completely forgot about..well I guess I was just excited to be doing this and I forgot." He grabbed his forehead.<br>Any second now..Tony could tell by the rising chatter around them. He saw one flash. Holy shit this was happening.

"Forgot what? Shit I shouldn't have asked you.. That was stupid." Bruce reached over and gently touched Tony's shoulder.  
>No no don't do that. Tony felt like he was in a bubble. Or a zoo animal. A fish in a fish bowl. He was almost out of breath when he noticed another flash over to his left.<p>

"TONY STARK?"  
>"Is that Tony Stark?"<br>"HEY that's Iron man.."  
>"GET A PICTURE HURRY HURRY!"<br>Bruce still didn't notice anything as Tony frantically tried to keep calm.

He felt someone touch his arm and he jerked back in shock.  
>"AHH WHAT?!"<br>"What's going on?" Bruce asked loudly because it was getting really loud in the restaurant.  
>Tony just looked at him with a scared shitless expression.<p>

"TONY IS THIS YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?" Some dude popped out of nowhere. The fuckin scabs got there quicker than he expected.  
>"Dumped by the CEO of your own company that's got to suck." Tony winced from that one. Whoo that was a low blow bro. He pressed the activation button that was embedded in the palm of his hand and started counting to 100 in his head.<br>"Is he an Avenger? How many co-workers have you banged ."  
>Paparazzi dipshits were all over his face in a heartbeat. Cameras and camera phones were flashing and Tony just sat there.<br>20, 21, 22, 23, 24...  
>Holllyyyyyy crap they got there a lot faster than normal. And this bunch was a lot meaner than the paparazzi can sometimes be.<br>"Whoa whoa whoa we're just having dinner here can you guys leave?" Bruce said to the guys as they continued to take pictures of them. They didn't respond to Bruce in any way so he started to get angry.  
>"GET OUT OF HERE."<br>Bruce was pissed. Tony was immune…well sorta.

56, 57, 58, 59...  
>They kept taking pictures and asking annoying questions.<br>"Take your picture and leave he doesn't have to sit here and be hounded by you jerks." Bruce was getting pretty angry Tony snapped out of it and tried to calm him down. He could go green at any moment judging by the look on his face.  
>"Bruce it's ok you just chill ..ok just chill I don't want you hulking out over these losers. Just calm down."<br>They kept taking pictures and Bruce was getting madder.  
>People in the restaurant were taking pictures too. Tony tried to ignore them but it was kinda hard.<p>

"Let's just go Tony you don't have to sit around all these ridiculous people."  
>"You're right about that pal let's get the hell out of here before I pass out." Tony snapped up out of his seat and he bolted for the door.<br>Door. Door. Door. Oh there's the door. 84, 85, 86, 87, 88...Whoa waitress lady. Person with camera phone. Person with camera phone. He moved through the sea of people and he made his way outside.  
>He shoved through the door and he took in a breath of the cold outside air.<p>

Bruce quickly followed. Well he tried to follow but Tony was moving too fast for him.  
>"99. 100." he said out loud as his suit flew towards him and collided against his body.<p>

Tony had to get out of there ASAP. His lungs were gunna collapse from all his freak-out breathing.  
>"JARVIS. I have to get out of here."<br>"Where too sir?" Jarvis answered and Tony felt a wash of relief trickle over his entire body. Once he was in his suit he could calm down.

"Anywhere. I don't care just …" Tony held his breath and his suit shot off into the sky. Bruce watched as the Iron Man suit shot up as far as he could see. He was left in a cloud of dust. Holy shit. Bruce reached in his pocket. He was on his phone calling Tony in half a second. He headed straight for his car and got in.

Tony saw that Bruce was calling him.  
>"Sir Dr. Banner is calling you do you want me to answer?" Jarvis asked as Tony tried to catch his breath.<br>Uh..uh yeah. Shit he did just leave the man in the parking lot.  
>"Answer. Yes." He kept flying up.<br>"TONY?"  
>"I'm a huge mess Bruce. One huge friggen mess…I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."<br>"I can see the risk Tony. I can see it ok tell me where you're going."  
>Tony didn't know. He was just a wreck at the moment ugh… freaking out. Those fucking people Tony was just really bothered.<p>

His brain was going haywire and he started mumbling a bunch of different things.  
>"TONY?"<br>"I don't know where I'm going. I'm probably in Texas or Florida by now." Tony forced his eyes to close.  
>"Sir do you want me to direct you to an actual location? Flying aimlessly is extremely dangerous." Jarvis advised but Tony kept his eyes closed.<p>

"Tony just breathe it's ok. Those morons aren't around you anymore. I'll go to a grocery store, get you some IPA or whatever that was you wanted to drink, and you can just stay with me tonight. You can stay in my room how's that sound?"  
>Tony kept his eyes glued shut and he kept flying…he could hit a plane. That would really suck.<p>

"Sir I'm going to override your manual operation and designate a flight plan for you. This is extremely dangerous."  
>"NO. JARVIS..DON'T."<br>He couldn't respond to both Bruce and Jarvis at the same time his brain was on hyper-drive. He was flooded with thoughts about how unstable of an environment he was going to be for Bruce.  
>He was too much for Pepper obviously and he couldn't even go out on a simple date. All that talk about Steve. The fuckin paparazzi dickheads. UGH it was all too much he was freaking outttttttttttttt...<p>

"Tony talk to me. You're scaring the SHIT out of me. Just talk to me…ok I want you to talk to me."  
>He heard him. Tony listened to him but he didn't respond. What Bruce said sent his brain spinning.<p>

His brain was still on overdrive but now for totally different reasons than what originally sparked his panic attack.

Tony was thinking about something completely different. A different time, different place.  
><em>" I don't know how to communicate with you. Tony I want that more than anything."<em>  
>His chest hurt. His brain hurt. His mind was in no way at ease he yelled out in frustration and started going faster.<br>"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW STEVE." Jarvis managed to override his system and shut down Tony's manual capabilities. It caused the suit to stop abruptly. Tony opened his eyes and got even more pissed off.  
>"STEVE?!" Bruce yelled over the phone and Tony just ended the call.<p>

JARVIS WENT AND DID AN OVERRIDE TONY WAS FURIOUS. The suit started heading in the direction Jarvis mapped out.  
>"WHERE AM I GOING?" he demanded his AI to tell him.<br>"Sir I have overridden your manual capabilities. You'll know the destination when you arrive ."  
>"WHY?!"<br>" In your current state I don't think you should be operating the suit."  
>"FUCK OFF JARVIS."<br>"Sir I am incapable of any -"  
>"MUTE." He muted his asshole Alfred Pennyworth and remained pissed off his entire flight wherever he was going.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: END<p>

Oh mannnn i re-wrote this chapter four times! I hate this chapter because everything was so fluffy and happy before!

Thanks for reading. Please comment if you can!


	5. Damsel in Distress

Bruce was officially pissed. He sat in his car and tried to wrap his mind around what had just transpired.  
>Tony actually called him STEVE. After scaring him half to death he confused him for Steve.<br>Bruce stared at his phone. He debated going back to the Avenger's Tower but decided against it.  
>Really Tony… Realllyyyyy…<p>

He really didn't know how to process this. He started his car and the moment he did his cell phone went off.  
>It was Tony. Bruce almost hit ignore.<br>Forget that he answered.  
>"911 what's your emergency?" he calmly asked and he heard a small pause.<br>"Bruce? Is that you?"  
>He shook his head and set his head on the steering wheel. Then he put the phone back to his ear.<br>"Yeah it's me. That was a joke." Apparently he wasn't very funny.

Tony didn't respond for a minute or two.  
>"Where are you." he was trying very hard to keep his composure. But he was the hulk so keeping composure kinda went with the territory.<br>"Jarvis sent me somewhere to chill out. I'm inside a giant donut."  
>Bruce could hear Tony's frown through the phone.<p>

A giant donut? Whut. Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
>"Can I see you?" Bruce asked with a sigh. Tony took forever to respond.<p>

"Yeah. I'm trying to get Jarvis to unlock my suit. He's being stubborn."  
>"Well just give me your location. I can google giant donut if you don't know the address."<br>"It's called Randy's donut just outside LAX. Inglewood. Yup I'm in the ghetto."  
>"I'm on my way." Bruce hung up on Tony and he started driving.<p>

Tony sighed and leaned back against the stupid donut.  
>"Can I operate my suit now."<br>"Negative sir. Your vitals are still running haywire. Once you're completely calm I might reinstate your operating privileges."  
>"Thanks dad." Tony rolled his eyes and he sat perfectly still.<br>Tony felt stupid. Really fuckin stupid.

It took Bruce about twenty minutes to get to Randy's donuts. Tony saw his car pull up and he sighed.  
>"Can I operate my suit now?" he asked Jarvis as the lighting within his suit went from red to green.<br>"Sir your suit is fully functional. Congratulations you've regained your privileges." Tony stood up and he flew down to Bruce's car.  
>Iron man landed and Tony decided to stay in the suit. Bruce was kinda pissed so he didn't want to take any chances.<p>

Bruce got out of the car and he walked over to him.  
>"Lose the suit. I need to talk to you."<br>"Actually I'm good like this because you look kinda…pissed."  
>"Fine. Keep your suit because I'm just going to tell it to you straight."<br>OHHhhhh great here we go.  
>"I really screwed this up didn't I? Ok Bruce let me have it.."<br>Bruce took a deep breath.  
>"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME. You took off flying who knows where?! Jarvis was saying he was shutting down your suit I thought you CRASHED? Wrecked into a helicopter or airplane or whatever..an asteroid? for all I knew your suit shut down and you died somewhere. I was sitting in a parking lot wondering what the FUCK."<br>"Bruce I'm-"  
>"Don't say sorry. Do not say sorry. The scary stuff is over because you're obviously alive."<br>The two stood in silence for a minute.

Tony started swinging his arms around as if they were going to start boxing. Tony remained in his suit because he was more comfortable that way.  
>"Do you really think I don't know about your feelings for Steve? You seriously think I'm that ignorant?" Bruce asked as Tony's jaw dropped open wide.<p>

"Tony you've been driving yourself crazy trying to connect with the guy. You want to be with him just admit it."  
>"WOWW Bruce I didn't know massive amounts of gamma radiation could cause psychic abilities." Tony countered Bruce's accusation as best he could.<p>

He did not want to be having this conversation right now.  
>"Sir your anxiety levels are picking back up." Jesus christ.<br>"Let me out." Tony opened the suit and it unfolded around him. He couldn't make eye contact with Bruce..  
>"JUST ADMIT IT TONY. Let it out because it's the reason why things didn't work with Pepper. It's the reason we are having this conversation right now. It's really not as complicated as you're making it."<br>"I'm not making it anything you're the one -"

" . . . I'm going to stand out here in front of this giant donut until you admit it."  
>Tony tensed up.<br>"Why are you torturing yourself? Just admit it and take what you want. It's what you do that's who you are."  
>"Steve doesn't want me. OK BRUCE? I don't even blip on his radar he…when you and I slept together he told me that I should be with you. That's why I was upset."<br>Bruce studied him hard and Tony felt uncomfortable. Bruce turned away and rubbed at his face..

"He wants me to be with you.."  
>Tony turned the opposite direction and watched some cars as they buzzed down the road.<br>"Listen I'm not a possessive…kind of guy. Just because we slept together doesn't mean you owe me anything. I care about you Tony no matter what direction we go. You want to be with Steve right?" he asked him and Tony started to chew on his lip.

When it started to hurt he answered.  
>"Yes."<br>"Then we need to come up with a plan. He's into you Tony. There's something there you two just need to figure it out." Tony's brain melted into confused-mode.  
>Bruce was going to help him hook up with Steve? WHAT?! Tony blushed and looked away.<p>

"We need to play up this relationship of ours. Whenever he's around I'll be all boyfriendy… we'll see how he reacts. Actually no. NO NO…oh wow I got it."  
>Tony got excited immediately. He really liked where Bruce was going with this. Bruce was devising a plan of some sort and it was awesome.<br>"I'll call you and explain on the way home. But basically we'll put Steve in a situation where he'll have to show some emotion. We'll find out exactly what he feels about you and go from there."  
>"Wait wait hold up. You want me to take the suit home?"<br>"Yeah. Yeah because he'll think something is wrong…hold on come here." He pulled Tony over to him by his arm.

Bruce turned Tony's face to the side and he kissed his neck. Tony blushed wha whaa? Bruce drew a bit of Tony's skin into him mouth. He started biting him..marking him expertly. Tony started enjoying the contact a bit too much and he tried not to show it.  
>Damn it Bruce hahah what the hell was he scheming?<p>

"Am I supposed to be getting turned on?" Bruce laughed against his neck as he continued marking up Tony.  
>He let go after a bit and unlocked his car.<br>"I'll explain. Just take your suit home. We'll call it operation damsel in distress." HAAA Tony touched his neck and he nodded in agreement.  
>His suit reassembled and Tony took off.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the tower Steve could see Iron Man fly toward the tower from the huge window. He gave a confused look and then turned to Clint.  
>"Hey..I just saw Tony fly in. He was out with Bruce so why would he be in the suit."<br>"Whooo first fight maybe?" Steve looked out the window again.  
>"Something must have happened. Maybe an attack?"<br>"Pshh no way Soda Pop Tony would have called us. Guess again." Clint's focus was back on the video game. Steve set down the controller and he headed out of the living room.

"Steve it's fine!" He ignored him and headed down the hall.  
>"Jarvis why is Tony here? Did something happen?"<br>"Tony had major anxiety attack. I disabled his suit and routed him a course for home."  
>"Why did he have an anxiety attack? Is he alright?"<br>"I have no information in regards to the attack Captain Rogers. I can tell you that he was flying blind on purpose and I'm programmed to stop him if he continues the risk. He just arrived and his suit is disassembling."

Holy shit.  
>"Where is he now?" Steve said as an uneasy feeling nagged throughout his chest.<br>"He is in his lab. I'm afraid I cannot prevent him from leaving the building. His suit is useless to him until I shut off the override so he might find another way to leave."  
>"I won't let him." Steve said as he quickly headed to Tony's lab.<p>

The elevator was moving slower than ever. He reached the floor and bolted into Tony's lab.  
>He caught Tony just as he stepped out of the suit.<br>Steve walked up to him and started looking him over.  
>"WHAT? You lost or something." Tony barked then headed to his desk.<br>"What's going on Tony?"  
>"Jesus christ it's none of your business get away from me."<p>

Steve stopped with a gasp..  
>"UNLOCK MY SUIT JARVIS." He was demanding and demanding and pacing around. (also trying to keep a straight face)<p>

"Sir I will not unlock the suit-"  
>"MUTE. Who told you to unmute?" Tony was waltzing around in circles.<br>Steve was still standing there looking dumbfounded.  
>"Where's Bruce? I thought you two were having dinner." He managed to ask as Tony rubbed his neck.<p>

"Oh. Well we didn't really make it to dinner. " Tony checked out the incredibly huge hickey that was stuck on his neck. Good job Bruce. Steve noticed it immediately but tried to act like he didn't.  
>"Why? Is everything ok? Jarvis said you had an anxiety attack."<br>"It didn't go exactly as planned. We kinda broke up instead..What's it to you anyways what do you want?"  
>"I want to know what happened and what's making you this upset."<br>"JARVIS LOCKED MY SUIT have you not been listening?"  
>"This has nothing to do with your SUIT Tony..what is it just talk to me."<p>

UGH if he heard the words TALK TO ME one more time Tony was going to VOMIT.  
>"Are you drunk?" Steve asked as he took a step closer. Tony snapped a glare in his direction.<br>"NO." He wished he was.  
>Bruce was probably listening and laughing so hard core right now.<p>

"Tony come on tell me what happened. You're acting strange." He felt Steve touch his arm and it sent a chill up his back.  
>"DON'T TOUCH ME." Tony yelled. Steve stepped back in shock.<p>

"What is WRONG with you?" Steve's voice boomed through his ears. Tony walked away and he crouched over a different monitor that you couldn't even tell was there.

He began running codes trying to figure out a loophole in his override. Well Jarvis already unlocked his suit. But Tony was actually trying to figure out a loophole because he didn't want that shit to ever happen again.

OK forget that he looked at Steve.

"I need to get out of here. I want to go wherever I want to go and my fucking AI better not act like the boss of me. I HATE IT..when people try to be a boss of me." he so played up the 'I'm a prisoner' bit.  
>"So let me drive you somewhere. I'll take you…we can go."<br>"NO. Not you."  
>"Why not? What's your problem with me I didn't cause this."<br>"FUCK OFF STEVE."

Tony covered his face. Steve looked upset.  
>"Look I know you don't want to talk to me.. You have some big problem with me. But I want you to know that we all care about you. Jarvis locked up your suit? because your AI actually cares about you."<br>"He's programmed to lock it because if I fly blind for too long it's a fail safe. He doesn't care. He's not a person." dumbass. Tony kept hiding his face in his hands. Ha ha haaaa…

"Well I care. What witty remark can you make to dodge that?"  
>"You didn't lock my suit."<br>"If I was able to lock it I would. I'm not letting you leave this lab so…in a way I'd be doing the same thing as Jarvis."  
>Tony dropped his hands and he looked at Steve.<p>

Steve was a lot closer to him now. Tony stepped away but Steve pulled him close. He was holding his arms keeping him in place.  
>"Tony I care about you."<br>Whu..Uhh gahhah it was totally working. Steve was buying this act hook line and sinker.

"Tell me what happened." Steve asked and Tony tried to squirm out of his grip.  
>After a minute or two he gave in. Set up the damsel in distress scene perfectly.<br>"OK. You asked. Uhmmahh Bruce is demanding. When we have ..uh sex."  
>Steve turned a bit red. He was bashful at first but then Steve got a bit angry.<br>"What do you mean demanding..is he hurting you?" Steve asked as Tony acted uncomfortable.

He pulled one of his arms out of Steve's grip and he covered his neck..  
>"He's not..hurting me. Well I mean…Yes and no he just doesn't really let me do anything when we're going at it. UHH this is hard to explain forget it." He tried to turn away but Steve wouldn't let him.<br>Tony kept a straight face. Even tho he knew Bruce was watching their every move.

"Tony if he's doing something you're not ok with then you need to tell him."  
>"I can't tell him! We just started going out. How can I be all..Uhhh hey you really like to pin me down and have your way with me and that sucks."<br>Steve stared blankly.

"Oh and we're official now. I thought I should tell you. Team leader." Tony added as Steve remained silent.  
>He was still processing obviously.<br>"So you're official? Seriously..after tonight?"  
>"Yup. Seriously."<p>

Steve had this disappointed/sad look on his face. Tony hated it and he tried to look away.  
>"You never explained the anxiety attack. Tony how did that happen. What did he do to you? Why would you still consider being in a relationship with him if.."<br>"Look thanks for listening Steve. I'm sure that was awkward."  
>"Extremely. But it's important that he knows you don't like what he's doing. I mean look at your neck." Steve gently touched Tony's neck.<p>

His neck looked pretty mangled hahaha well Bruce did that on purpose. It was invoking the perfect reaction out of Steve.  
>"Sir Dr. Banner has arrived. He's heading toward your room shall I let him in?" Jarvis chimed in and Tony winced for some reason. Why the hell was his MUTE being all wonky? He wasn't really muting like he should be. Must be a bug.<p>

"UH. Yeah sure let him in. Ill be up there in a minute." Tony looked at Steve and slightly smiled.  
>Whoo those blue eyes were looking pretty ferocious after he heard that hahaha…<p>

"We're official but we just kinda broke up. I don't know what to even say to him right now. I can't really talk to you about it tho..he'll probably get mad."  
>"Get mad? Whoa what? What does this have to do with me? And he better not get mad. This is so unlike Bruce what do you mean by that?"<p>

Tony started acting uncomfortable with the subject again and he backed away from Steve.  
>Steve wasn't backing down there was no way he could get out of his grip. Tony kept resisting but then eventually his actions slowed down. He started to welcome the grip.<br>After a moment it looked like Steve was just embracing him.. It no longer looked forced.

Tony stared at Steve's face and his eyes roamed over to his lips.  
>Wow how fucking typical. Of course he started thinking about kissing Steve at that moment. Tony noticed Steve was acting the same way. He caught Steve staring at his lips too..<p>

His heartbeat picked up again and he slipped his bottom lip in his mouth and started chewing on it.  
>"What do you think it meant…" They were standing too close. Wayy too close now Steve got the hint and stepped back a bit.<p>

"He will get mad. He thinks there is something going on between us. I told him he's stupid but.."  
>"TONY this is crazy. I'm going to talk to Bruce about this it's unacceptable."<br>"Look I have to go . We've got some stuff to work out..don't say anything I don't want him knowing I talked to you." Tony finally said as Steve took in a sharp breath.  
>Steve never looked more confused.<br>He looked angry, annoyed, pissed off, sad ! it was bumming Tony out but he had to keep going with this.  
>Steve touched Tony's face gently and Tony tried to push him away.<p>

"You two have barely even begun a relationship.."  
>"Guess I'm still in love with Pepper or something. Maybe something is kinda getting in the way."<br>There was total silence between the two. Steve was staring and Tony was staring back.

Steve let him go and Tony felt limp and dizzy. He started backing away from Steve slowly.  
>"Hey look Steve uhh tomorrow morning maybe you can help me pick out my charity. Or something. Jarvis will stop his suicide watch after I sleep it off. And Bruce .." Tony turned to leave. Steve just stood there.<br>"Yeah. Sure. Whatever Tony." Steve's shoulders were slumped. He looked depressed and it made Tony frown.  
>"Night Steve. Thanks for listening.." he said quietly as Tony left his lab.<p>

Tony got to the elevator and he covered his face with his hands again. Saaaaa his chest stung..he really hated this.  
>Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it.<p>

Steve stayed where he was. He was not liking what Tony said to him one bit. In fact if he saw Bruce he'd definitely call him out on whatever was going on.  
>Steve's jaw tensed up a bit.. He eventually walked out of the lab.. He made it back to the living room.<br>"Everything cool?" Clint asked as he kept playing the video game.

Steve scanned around..there wasn't any sign of Bruce..  
>"Jarvis? Did Tony go to his room?"<br>"Yes sir he just made it to his bed."  
>"Can you alert me if Bruce comes downstairs please?" he politely asked as Clint looked up at him.<br>"Yes sir I will inform you."

Steve said nothing to Clint the just gathered up the small mess he made in the living room and he headed to his own living quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upstairs Bruce brought Tony the booze he wanted and some food for the two.  
>"He asked Jarvis to tell him if you go downstairs. He's going to kick your ass Bruce HAHAHAHA."<br>"Well that's the whole idea. Don't worry I can handle myself."

Tony sat on his bed like a little indian chief. He was drinking the beer and devouring the food.  
>"I feel horrible. Steve looked so sad."<br>"TONY I only made up this plan so Steve could start showing that he cares about you. He needed a kick in the ass because he hides all his emotions. Now we know .."

Tony still didn't like it. Well the plan was beautiful yes. But..  
>But it's Steve. Tony hated playing games and being deceitful with Steve.<br>"Don't worry everything will work out. We're just giving Steve a little wake up call ok just trust me Tony."  
>He took another swig of his beer and thought out some scenarios in his head..<br>"I trust you. Who wouldn't trust you?" hahhha Bruce was one of the nicest people he'd ever met.

Bruce sat on his bed beside him and started picking at the food he brought.  
>"Are you going to sleep here? The plan is we make up right?" he asked as he poked Bruce's shoulder.<br>"Yeah that's the plan. I'm staying here. Oh and Steve is waiting for me so…definitely staying here."

HAHAHAAAAaaa Tony laughed at him and Bruce had to push him a bit to get him to shut up.  
>"He thinks you're an abusive ASSHOLE boyfriend."<br>"I am an abusive asshole boyfriend. Insanely jealous and possessive."  
>"Oooohh good one. Good one." The two nodded and continued eating.<br>Tony still had this nagging feeling in his gut. He wanted to go downstairs and just tell Steve that he was in love with him.

But… ehh he just drank his beer and hugged Bruce's arm.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE: END<p>

Please give feedback if you can xD I'd like to know if I'm doing a crappy job or not! thanks for reading!


	6. Settle For A Draw

Clint and Thor were sitting at the dining room table. Clint made everyone eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles. He included the waffles because hey? Why not eat some waffles. Plus pancake syrup took him back to his childhood.  
>Steve was out on a very long run. Tony was down in his mancavelab. Natasha was still with SHIELD, and Bruce was brewing himself some tea.  
>"UGH I can just feeeeeeeellllll the tension swimming around this place. I told you man things were going to get intense." Clint started chewing on his breakfast and spoke with his mouth full.<br>Thor just frowned and nodded in agreement.  
>"I can barely breathe the air is so THICK with awkward." Clint pointed out as Bruce steeped his tea and he looked in Clint's direction.<p>

He decided not to comment for the moment.  
>"Jane believes you are filling my head with nonsense. Your astrological knowledge is nothing more than fantasy."<br>"Bulllllshit. Don't listen to her Thor what I say is amazing." He kept talking with his mouth full. Bruce eventually walked towards the table.

"Should I even ask?" Bruce said calmly as he took a seat next to Thor. He scanned all the food Steve made and he debated eating. His tea was hot so he had a few minutes to kill.  
>"Ask away Bruce." Clint grinned.<br>"Uhh I'm debating it. Debating it. Yeah I'll pass on knowing what you two are talking about." He pressed the bag of tea and watched it flow all around in the extremely hot water.

Bruce started to wonder if Tony was going to eat something. He got up in the middle of the night and had been downstairs ever since.  
>He sipped his tea.<br>"Well fine. You don't need to know what we're talking about anyway. It's sacred Capricorn brother business." He smiled at Thor but he was too busy eating to respond.  
>The elevator door opened and there was Steve walking into the common room.<p>

Bruce sipped at his tea as Steve walked into the room. The two made eye contact and Steve headed straight for him.  
>"I need to talk to you." He said sternly as Bruce slowly swallowed the hot tea. He wasn't expecting to talk to Steve at this hour of the day but… he could handle himself.<br>"Sure." Steve headed off. Bruce set his tea down and looked right at Clint.

"Tensionnnnnn….it's burning up the walls." He said as Bruce tossed some scrambled eggs at his face. Then he rolled his eyes and followed after Steve. Steve ended up outside on one of the many balconies the tower had.  
>Bruce shut the sliding glass door behind them and looked at Steve.<br>"What's up?" he asked as if he didn't know this was coming.

Steve took his time to answer. He was staring off probably thinking about what to say.  
>"Tony told me not to say anything…but that's not how I operate. I want you to really re-think this relationship the two of you are starting to have."<br>"Really re-think about it in what way Cap?" Bruce felt a bit defensive almost immediately. Then he wondered why because this was his plan.

"Look. I really don't want to say anything but I really feel like Tony is in a vulnerable place right now. He's not being his usual self."  
>"Tony can handle Tony what am I supposed to be re-thinking about our relationship you didn't answer."<br>"You're wrong Bruce. Tony can't always handle Tony. Maybe everything that's happened to him is building up. Afghanistan, his mentor's betrayal, The attack on New York, Then the attack on his home, plus he just broke up with Pepper recently. Don't you see that he's struggling?"  
>Bruce didn't answer. He stared at Steve and smiled inwardly.<p>

Steve did care about Tony. He cared a lot. Bruce wasn't really sure if he loved him or not that was the whole issue.  
>"Jarvis told me he had an anxiety attack last night. I want to know why. I'm concerned about him and I think you need to cool it until he gets his head together."<br>Bruce studied Steve as he spoke. Steve was really stressing over what to say to him.

Bruce decided to press his buttons a bit and finally responded.  
>"You don't like the décor on his neck I take it and you want me to calm down a bit?"<br>"I find it juvenile to mark him up like he's your property. Is it annoying to look at? YES. But is that the reason why I'm talking to you about it? NO .." Steve looked away and crossed his arms.

Bruce felt like he hit a nerve.  
>"Couldn't help it sorry. And I do see that Tony is struggling but I don't think you really see what he's struggling over. He doesn't dwell on the past."<br>He felt like really upping the antics of this game he started.

Steve was clearly annoyed with him. That was ok he didn't care.  
>"WHY did he have an anxiety attack? What did you do to him…"<br>Bruce decided to fill Steve in on Tony's confusion. Clear the air a little bit.  
>"He had an anxiety attack because he had a million cameras in his face the second we tried to have dinner. He forgot that he was supposed to be careful about places he goes too. It stirred him up and he took off in his suit. Jarvis shut it down because he wasn't being safe."<p>

Steve's shoulders relaxed a bit. He listened and then scratched at his neck.  
>"I tried to calm him down but I couldn't get through to him. He yelled at me and said "I don't want to talk to you right now STEVE." so you can imagine my shock? Probably?"<br>Steve tensed up and started rubbing at his shoulder. Bruce couldn't tell if that was him trying to deflect what he was saying or what.

Steve looked really confused though and it was cracking Bruce up.  
>"Tony has feelings for you. I think he always has. That's why it's so difficult for him to talk to you. I think you throw him off or something." Bruce stood calm and totally collected and Steve just stepped back with a hurried movement.<br>As if he was no longer comfortable. Steve was pacing slightly.  
>"I don't throw him off. He probably just…got confused. He seems very confused and he said that exact same thing to me the other day. Something is wrong with him."<br>"YEAH…you're what's wrong with him. He's got a huge crush on you Steve."  
>Bruce's inward smile finally reached the surface. He could barely contain his grin as he watched Steve awkwardly move about.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the kitchen Tony walked in and immediately hunted down some coffee. He didn't notice that Thor and Clint were in the living room listening in on Bruce and Steve's conversation.  
>Tony brewed himself some coffee and yawned over a million times.<p>

He wasn't able to sleep. He had to go to his lab and tinker with a bunch of shit. He thought having Bruce in his bed would help but it didn't.  
>Tony hopped up on the counter and sipped at his coffee.<p>

Steve was still processing what Bruce was saying.  
>"Why are you telling me this? He's with you isn't he? Tony and I are just friends. We're barely that I had to force him to talk to me last night."<br>"We're not together." Bruce put it plainly and Steve fixed his gaze at something far off in the distance.  
>"He said you guys were official."<br>"Well we talked about it and decided last night that it was a bad idea. I mean we did sleep together and probably will again I suppose. Will that be a problem team leader?" Bruce decided to slip in a low blow and see how Steve reacted to it.

Steve almost had a glare. He had this angry look that was really entertaining Bruce.  
>"It…" He started but didn't get around to finishing his thought. He looked like he was unable to think clearly and a bit disordered from all the information he just received.<p>

"In the end it doesn't really matter what I think. I just wanted to find out if you caused his anxiety attack or not.. If you did then that would have been a problem."  
>Steve was obviously done with this conversation. He walked around Bruce and let himself back into the living room.<p>

Thor and Clint scrambled around looking for something to make themselves look busy as Steve walked out of the room. Tony heard all the commotion and stayed up on the counter.  
>Uhhhh…<p>

Bruce took a minute but eventually followed. When he walked in the room he saw Thor pretending to dust the book shelf and Clint was whistling and acting very suspicious/stupid.  
>"Did you guys enjoy snooping?" he asked as their expressions clearly showed him that they were eavesdropping.<br>"These shelves are filthy Dr. Banner..I assure you that we were doing our part to make it tidy in here."  
>"Yeah just doing our part."<p>

He rolled his eyes and went back to his tea. He walked into the kitchen to warm it back up when he saw Tony sitting up on the counter.  
>He was a bit shocked to see him.<br>"Sorry Bruce I couldn't sleep at all last night."  
>"No worries. You look like hell. Are you sure a caffeine kick is what you need right now?" Bruce thought coffee was a baaaaddd choice.<p>

Tony shrugged and kicked his feet around slowly.  
>"What are you working on downstairs?" Bruce asked as Tony frowned.<br>"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well I've been trying to choose my charity for when it's my turn but…nothing seems right."  
>"Well don't stress over it. Let me help you." Bruce took Tony's coffee and he handed him the tea instead. Tony looked at it with disgust. Stuck his tongue out like a little kid.<p>

But then he eventually drank it just like it was the coffee. No fuss whatsoever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks were kind of a blur for Tony. He didn't really pay attention a lot but when he did he noticed one thing…He barely saw Steve.  
>The guy was just gone? Tony only saw him briefly and when he did Steve was really short with him. Thor's charity was the first in line after Natasha's food bank.<br>He chose some "Ocean Conservancy" charity. Tony got paired off with Nick Fury and together they had to pick up trash all along the beach.  
>He wasn't thrilled to be hanging out with Fury but he made the most of it.<p>

Next up was Steve, his charity was for the troops of course.  
>"Homes For Our Troops" was Steve's choice. The Avengers (plus the peanut gallery Nick Fury) built homes for soldiers that returned from duty with serious injuries.<br>For this charity Tony was teamed up with Natasha. She was no friggen picnic to work with that was for sure.  
>Tony enjoyed building the houses because he felt kinda in his element. He built things. He was never a carpenter but he was smart enough to figure it out.<p>

Duh he was a genius.  
>Through all that he couldn't help but notice that Steve was avoiding him. Tony felt…<br>Well not happy. He felt rejected.. Big time. Bruce's plan had obviously backfired and for some reason Steve was not going anywhere near him.  
>He felt like confronting him. Yelling HEY what the fuck? But every time he saw him he changed his mind.<br>Tony wanted to ask Bruce if something happened. But for some reason he didn't have the guts.

One week turned into two. Then three…before Tony knew it he was supposed to present his charity and he didn't have a clue what to tell his teammates.  
>He considered himself a philanthropist already. Self-proclaimed yes..but he really considered himself a philanthropist. He donated money yeah but Steve would say he didn't donate time.<p>

As the time went by Tony noticed that he was still pretending to be with Bruce? Was he pretending? Was he with Bruce? He didn't even know anymore it all felt so pointless. He just had Bruce around 24/7 because it felt good. Steve felt so far away. He was taking on more missions and basically stayed on the opposite side of whatever planet Tony was on.

Tony finally asked Bruce if something happened between him and Steve. If they talked or…  
>"I may have told him that you had a crush on him." Bruce finally admitted after WEEKS of grueling unending torture. Tony gasped and covered his head with the pillow.<br>WHAT THE FUCK?!  
>"YOU TOLD HIM THAT? Bruce wha?! WHEN?..how? You do realize he can barely even look at me now right?!"<br>"I realize that. Yeah."

? UHHHHHHH Tony almost coughed up a lung he was freaking out so much. That explained everything….

Tony was having a panic attack for a second and he thought about strangling Bruce with his sheet. But Tony froze when the facts finally sank in.  
>Steve knew…Bruce told him he had a crush on him at least. Steve knew and he was ignoring him.<br>"Ow. Ow owowowowowowowowow ow owwwww."  
>"What?" Bruce asked as he rubbed Tony's arm.<p>

"MY CHEST…saaaaa" he stood up and kinda stomped around his room. Saaa his chest stung.  
>He whipped around and glared at Bruce.<br>"YOU. You're idea BLEW. it did the total opposite of what we wanted it to do! Why did you tell him that? You sabotaged me Bruce!" oh the treachery. WEB OF DECEPTION.

"I needed to see how he'd react. Now we know. I didn't sabotage you Tony."  
>Tony held his frown. Yeah Bruce totally did. Saa his brain hurt. His chest hurt. Tony closed his eyes and grabbed at his t-shirt that was on his floor. UGH he didn't know what to think about Bruce at that moment.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"Away from YOU. What the hell Bruce.."<br>"Tony I didn't expect him to just not talk to you! Ok he didn't react the way I was thinking he would. I didn't sabotage you and if you think I did it wasn't my intention."  
>"Well why didn't you tell me when it happened?" UGHHHH he could so rage.<br>"Because I was waiting to see his reaction to our conversation."

Tony left his room. He was expertly dressed in his stupid boxer shorts and a dirty t-shirt.  
>He heard Bruce call for him. TCH he was pissed off at that green..giant JERK.<br>Bruce had better be in his OWN ROOM if Tony decided to go back there tonight. No more…friends with benefits or WHATEVER that was between them.

ARGHHHH Tony grit his teeth and he just stomped into the kitchen and he went straight for the booze. The cupboards started flying open. Tony scoured the entire kitchen for any alcohol and he started gathering a collection of different liquor bottles.  
>He shut the large cabinet and he yelled the second he saw someone standing there.<p>

"JESSUSSSSSSS CHRIST?!" he screamed.  
>Of course. Golden boy himself. In the flesh. Steve was in the kitchen staring straight at him. Tony's eye twitched because of all his frustration.<br>"Sorry. Didn't see you there." He cleared his throat and bear hugged all the liquor bottles. He started heading awayyyyyy….

Steve cut him off and Tony almost dropped all the bottles.  
>"TCH STE…" ?! He stomped his foot and tried not to have the evil scowl on his face.<br>"Steve..uh..move please? I've got tons of work to do." he lied as he tried to get away from him. Steve cut him off again. WHAT THE FUCK seriously people?

"Are you upset about something?" Steve finally asked as Tony stopped trying to escape.  
>"Kinda yeah."<br>"Bruce?"  
>Tony felt his face grow hot. He was sweating actually..ahhh go away.<br>"Maybe?! Can you move because.." you make me fucking nervous. Tony dropped one of the bottles. In slow-motion it fell.  
>He tried to grab it but then dropped another one.<p>

Oh no no no no ahhhh it shattered. Sweet delicious liquor was all over the kitchen floor.  
>DAMN IT!<br>"Oh shucks let me help you." Steve said as he bent down and started picking up the glass.  
>"Shucks..yeah shucks." Shucks? Tony looked down at Steve. Looked down and…<br>He saw his hair. Unff he wanted to grab his hair and..

AHAHA Tony turned away and set the un-broken bottles back on the counter. Uhhh dirty thoughts go away. Go away. Steve looked up at him and Tony's gut started twisting all crazy-like.  
>"Can you hand me the dustpan behind you Tony?" He asked but Tony was caught in a daze. Well he tried to play it off like he wasn't staring but he totally was.<p>

"The dustpan? Helloo." Steve said as he stood up. He walked over to the trash and discarded the glass. Steve got the dustpan and a rag and he busied himself with the cleaning. Tony just stood there..  
>Steve tossed more glass in the garbage.<br>"Actually Tony don't move I don't want you to step on the glass." Steve said when he noticed Tony had no shoes or socks on. He bent down and started cleaning up Tony's mess.  
>Tony just nodded about a hundred times.<p>

At one point Steve was right by his legs. Tony's heart was racing he started chewing on his bottom lip. His hand moved before his brain could stop it. Tony gently touched Steve's hair..  
>He gripped it ..pulled at it slightly. Steve stopped abruptly.<p>

When Tony realized what he was doing ACKk! He backed up a whole inch. The counter was right behind him so he didn't move far.  
>Holy shittt! His hand did that not him!. Steve stood up quickly and he hovered right in front of Tony.<br>"Why did you do that?" he asked Tony and Steve fucking Rogers stared at him.  
>Tony had absolutely NO IDEA how to get out of this one. At one point he was just shaking his head no and shrugging a bit.<p>

"Tony? Can you even hear me?" Steve was talking but Tony was just a blushing blubbering fool. Doing nothing but standing there awkwardly. Normally he was incredibly expressive. A fucking genius at communicating. Not around this one.  
>Not when Steve was around apparently. It got worse. Steve got closer to him and he grabbed onto the counter behind Tony.<p>

Steve's arms were carefully placed at Tony's sides. They were close enough to ..  
>Fuck it. Fuck it he went for it and just kissed the man. Tony rushed an inch forward and kissed Steve. It felt like a bolt of electricity was running all over his body.<br>Dear god.. His lips felt amazing. Tony got lost in the kiss he couldn't pry himself away.  
>Steve leaned into him and kissed him back. Kehh Tony grabbed his face roughly and pulled at him for more.<p>

Steve's hands roamed his body slowly then quickly latched onto Tony's waist. Steve almost lifted him up on the counter.  
>Tony knocked up against the other liquor bottles behind him on the counter and freaked out a bit. WHOA..<br>WHOA he had to take a breath. After a second he grabbed Steve's face again to pull him into another kiss.  
>This time he felt a strong grip on Tony's wrists stopping him from continuing.<p>

Tony kept going for it. But Steve stopped him.  
>"I can't kiss you Tony. I shouldn't have done that." Steve said and Tony's hazy brain tried to process.<br>Uhwhut?  
>"Wha.. Why?"<br>"You've been through so much. I'm beginning to think you're not all there. You don't really know what you're doing."

Steve was being serious. WHAT? Not all there?  
>"I am all here..wha?!.. Steve I want this. Trust me I want you I know what I'm doing." He tried to kiss Steve again but Steve backed away.<br>"I think you need some rest and you need to sort out your thoughts. You're not acting like you know what you're doing."  
>Tony's heart sunk deep deep down into the dark depths of despair.<p>

"Are you actually saying these words? I know what I'm doing Steve. I'm not insane or whatever you're thinking!.. " he couldn't believe it. His body was running hot because of that kiss…but at the same time his body felt cold.  
>"I'm not like …Bruce. Ok I can't just kiss you." Steve stepped back even farther and Tony started to feel even colder.<br>Not like Bruce? Not like Bruce? Not like Bruce? Not like Bruce? Not like Bruce? Not like Bruce?  
>WHAT THE HELL WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?<br>"So just fucking kiss me! You obviously want to Steve …I thought you did as you pleased."  
>"I do." Steve said as Tony contemplated his words. Tony was very confused. Did Steve want to? HUH he needed a translator.<br>Ahh his head hurt he grabbed at his forehead and looked away from Steve. Was he going to go back to avoiding him? Tony was going to flip out if he did.

"Goodnight Tony. I hope you actually rest tonight. Because no one can force you." Steve started leaving.  
>Tony couldn't say anything. He just stayed there all pressed up against the fucking counter. Rest?<br>Ahhh his chest nagged at him. Never in his life had anyone ever… He felt like his advances were totally rejected.  
>Tony had never been turned down before.<p>

Holy crap.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX:END<p>

Thanks for reading! Comments are love (they also encourage more writing) ahaha since I think my writing is crap.


	7. I Might Have Dreamt This

Tony rubbed at his face. He didn't know how long he remained in the kitchen after Steve left.  
>Ugh pssshhttttt he sighed and rubbed at his forehead. THE FURSTRATIONNNN…<br>He slowly turned around and stared at the bottles. Like hell he was going to rest.  
>"You're fucking kidding me.." He mumbled to himself. Tony was about to take a long walk of shame allllllll the way back to his room.<p>

But he didn't move. He got a bit lost in thought and had some sort of an epiphany.  
>I'm Tony fuckin Stark. YEAH?! He was Tony fuckin Stark and he didn't accept Steve's boy scout response.<br>Tony chased after him. Hell yeah he did… he took one quick step and immediately regretted it. A sharp pain shot up his leg and he yelped like a wounded animal.

Fuuuuuuucckkkkkkkk tchhhhhhh he got a shard of glass in his foot. UGH no stopping him he was determined.  
>He chased after Steve fucking goody two-shoes Rogers and pounded on his door. Ow ow owww he hopped around and then pounded on his door some more.<br>Ow ow.. Owww he had crocodile tears in his eyes. The door flew open.

"WHAT TONY!?" Steve barked at him as Tony hopped in shock.  
>He did not like the way Steve answered the door.<br>"FUCK YOU!" TONY BARKED BACK. Steve slammed the door shut. Right in his face.. Tony sighed…  
>This was just amazing wasn't it? This was going really well.<p>

Tony pounded on the door again. Started banging on it like a crazy person.  
>"Tony I'm not in the mood for your games. Just leave me ALONE." Steve said through the door as Tony continued to attack the barrier that was currently in his way.<br>"NO I'm not going to let you just puss out and walk away all lame like that."  
>"PUSS OUT? For all I know you've been drinking for days. You're completely out of it and I refuse to try to communicate with you when you're like that."<br>"I'M NOT DRUNK." ughhhhhhhhhh he was just.. Blah when Steve was around DUH.

Tony kicked the door. (with his good foot) ah ah ah but that put a bunch of weight on the other foot and he wanted to cry.  
>"What do you want Tony.." Steve spoke with a calmer tone as Tony tried to fish the glass out of his foot.<br>"I want you to give me a chance. Just go out with me. One date..or something that's all I want."  
>"You want what?" Steve said and it just threw Tony into an inner rage. Having the door between them really helped actually.<p>

"OH my GAWD..A DATE. Who's the one that's not all here right now? I WANT A DATE. A date…to take you out on a date. Me and you. You and I …together, doing date like things, ON A DATE." He huffed and started hopping around in agony. His brain hurt and his foot really really hurt.  
>Steve wasn't saying anything and Tony was kinda freaking out.<p>

Seriously? Tch…  
>"You and I don't work out very well when we're here in the tower. Well when we're anywhere really..but I think when it's just you and me we do ok. I just want a chance to show you I'm not as incoherent with my thoughts as you think I am. I'm actually quite coherent."<br>"I know how you are." Steve replied so matter-of-factly.  
>OH DO YOU? Tony just bpffhhhhhhhaaaaa oiasdfjwoiefjqo!<p>

"What kind of answer is that?" Tony asked as he scratched his head in total confusion. What the eff Steve.  
>Tony heard nothing and he was really feeling stupid at this point. So he just started babbling and listing shit off in his head to fill this unnerving silence.<br>"Argh well fine then! I was just thinking we could I dunno..hang out. Go somewhere, anywhere, do something other than friggen charity work, umm go see a show, I could not drink and you could NOT be a total asshole, I can try out my new fondue fountain that Happy got me for my birthday, LOOK ANHYTHING just TRY? Maybe…Try to do something atleast?"

"Did you just say fondue? Seriously?" Steve asked and it threw Tony off completely.

Uh? Tony thought for a minute. Was that the only part of that Steve comprehended? Tony just tried not to roll his eyes.  
>"Uhh yeah why?" He heard a small miniscule laugh out of Steve. It was small but Tony totally heard it.<br>"Do you even know what fondue is?" Tony was lost yet again. Totally lost.

The door opened and Tony's body jerked from the shock. Ack..  
>"I know what it is. I just have a funny memory connected to it."<br>Uhh ok. Tony cleared his throat and scratched at his arm awkwardly. Another mind-numbing silence fell between them.  
>Steve was looking at Tony's foot. It was obviously hurt by the way he was standing on it.<p>

Tony tried to direct the attention back to his question. Uhh hello remember the question Captain Fantastic?  
>"It's totally fine if you don't want to. I get it. I'm a train wreck and I've always been that way."<br>Steve studied him and Tony was starting to feel really uncomfortable. Maybe it was the boxers..

Steve made him feel really antsy. And worst of all it felt like his foot was gushing blood all up in the carpet.  
>"No I want to. Sure. Whatever you want to do Tony. I'll give you a shot." Steve finally replied and Tony was kinda surprised.<br>Uhh say again? Was this a trick..  
>Tony studied Steve. Steve studied Tony. This was just a messy interaction and Tony's brain was in scrambles.<p>

"You're going to go out on a date with me? With me?" Tony pointed at himself and Steve held an adorable grin.  
>"Yes you. We can try for tomorrow if that works for you."<br>"Uh ok yeah tomorrow works. Totally works." Tony was actually beaming with awesome once Steve finally agreed.

"So goodnight then? You better bandage up your foot and get some rest."  
>HA haa hell no. Tony felt devious now..he got kinda close to Steve.<br>"Can I have another kiss?" Tony teased as Steve tried to hide his smile. He had his hand on his door and he was shaking his head.  
>"Nice try Tony. But no."<br>"You're really playing hard to get you know that?" Saaa drivin me crazy. Soldier boy was a tough cookie to crack!  
>Steve didn't respond and he headed more into his room.<p>

"Good night Tony. Let me know what you come up with tomorrow."  
>The door shut.<p>

It shut and Tony gushed..haha..he turned around and limped all the way back to his room. Ow ow ow ow ow ow.

As he got to his door Bruce was leaving his room.  
>"Uhh were do you think you're going?" Tony asked as he pressed his hand on Bruce's chest.<br>"You're pissed so I was leaving." He responded. Tony just frowned at him..  
>Yeah Bruce wasn't going anywhere..<p>

"Why are you walking like that?"  
>"Like what?" he gimped around and walked Bruce back into his room. Tony closed the door with his good foot.<p>

"So I guess I'm not leaving." Bruce said as Tony walked over to his dresser. He got a first aid kit and headed over to his bed. He set it down and opened up the box.  
>"Fix me." he told Bruce.<p>

"Last time I checked there is no fixing you Tony."  
>"Nonsense look at my foot. I just have glass shoved in it." Tony moved his leg showing Bruce his boo-boo. Bruce tried not to laugh and he walked over to the bed. He sat down beside Tony and pulled his leg onto his knee.<br>He hunted down the tweezers, some gauze, some antiseptic, and some ointment. Dr. Bruce was analyzing the wound on his foot and he gently started prying the glass out.

Tony kept silent. He was gushing inwardly about what just happened with Steve and he wondered if Bruce would notice.  
>Foo foo foo Tony so happy.<br>OW! He jumped.  
>"Easy! easy Tony I've almost got it I'm sorry. You really stepped on some glass …good job."<br>"Thanks Doc." Tony said as he watched Bruce work.

"What's got you in a better mood. You were going to kill me earlier for betraying you."  
>Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh not much. Tony winced and tried to hide his pain.<br>"You've got this school girl aura about you going on right now." Bruce pried further as he slowly pulled the glass from Tony's foot. He cleaned the wound and bandaged him up.

"I asked Steve out on a date. Took him a year to spit out an answer but he said yes."  
>Bruce looked shocked. Super shocked.<br>"Really? I thought he was avoiding you.."  
>"He was. He acts a lot different when it's just the two of us."<br>"I'm sure he does. Well you're foot is fixed." Bruce started cleaning up and Tony helped. He boxed up the med-kit and Bruce took it back to the dresser.

"Well I'm glad. Maybe you two can finally get along."  
>"He's going to give me a shot." Tony shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to seem too excited in case this ended up being a total failure.<br>He also decided not to tell Bruce that they had a mini make-out session in the kitchen. Haa Tony kept that to himself.

"Well I hope it works out." Bruce said as Tony stared at him.  
>"Everything will be ok between us right? I mean…we've been around each other constantly I don't want.."<br>"Tony I told you I'm really not a possessive person. Everything will be fine I'm your friend before anything." For the first time ever something felt pretty awkward between them. Bruce got quiet, Tony got really quiet, then the whole friggen universe got friggen quiet.  
>"Sir I started recording your requested TV show." Jarvis chimed in and almost gave Tony a heart attack.<p>

He stared blankly at his bed then he turned towards Bruce.  
>"Wanna watch Game of Thrones with me?" Tony grinned. Bruce nodded his head yes and Tony made room for him on his bed.<br>That split second of awkwardness was gone. Tony couldn't have those feelings show up again no fuckin way.  
>He absolutely loved Bruce. Bruce was seriously one of his favorite people in the entire world.<p>

Tony had dealt with a lot of backstabbers in his life. He dealt with a lot of shitty people and even more shitty trolls that always fucked up his day. Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy were his constants.  
>They were the people he wanted around him 247.

Tony had his network of people he wanted in his life. His four friends that he held dear. His avengers and his Jarvis that kept him safe…and hopefully someone he could be in love with. He was the king of pointless one night stands but now he was searching for something else.  
>Tony had been trying to put the puzzle together for quite some time now..<p>

The show was on and Tony tried to focus. Dragons fuck yeah.  
>Bruce dug through the bag of stuff he brought and he handed Tony a beer. Bruce had one too so that was cool.<p>

They bro'd out and watched some TV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve tried to sleep but it was pretty much impossible. Tony's crazy antics were keeping him up. He kept wondering why the eccentric "play-boy" was always so interested in him.  
>It drove him crazy.<br>Steve kicked his blankets off and got out of bed.

He didn't want to risk running into Tony again so he debated leaving his room. He killed the thought and left. He needed water and was most likely going to go work out or something. He turned on the light in the kitchen and sighed when he saw the liquor bottles still laying all over the counter and there was still a huge mess on the floor.  
>Tony chased after him obviously and cut his foot.<p>

Steve stared at the blood on the floor and he grabbed the mop. He decided to just clean it up and tried to forget that all happened.  
>He gave in and returned that kiss. Stark just kissed him and he wasn't prepared for it at all.<p>

"YO STEVE! Fancy meeting you here." Clint said behind him with a very mocking undertone. Steve turned around and gave him a warm smile.  
>"Hello Clint. Tony made a mess and.."<br>"No need to explain I heard the entire thing." He said with a grin that Steve didn't care for.

"Oh did you.." Clint pointed out in some direction towards the ceiling.  
>"Yup. I sleep up there sometimes you know. I heard everything that happened between you and Tony HAHAHAHA I can help you out if you want. Just ask." Steve got the mop water ready and he swept up any remaining glass with the broom.<p>

"You do know that Tony gave you your own floor to live on. You should build a nest for yourself there."  
>"Well I have many nests around here. Sorry Cap it's what I do."<br>He tried to act as unaffected by Clint as he could. It bothered him that the archer was sleeping in the common areas and he felt a bit spied on. But he knew that was just the way Clint was.

"You say you can help me. I don't know what I'd need your help with."  
>"You need my horoscope wisdom if you're going to survive this date with Tony Stark." Steve held in his laugh. He absolutely would not rely on such silly things.<br>"I don't need your help Clint. Tony called it a date but we're ultimately just spending time together. He's just unconventional with how he words things."  
>"Pshhh come on CAP it's a date." Clint had this smirk. Steve thought about punching him but decided against it.<br>He started mopping and tried to ignore the archer. Steve stopped for a moment and put the liquor bottles back where they belonged.

Clint crossed his arms and tried to make it very clear that he wasn't leaving.  
>"Alright it's a date. What more do you want from me? And what possible help could you provide. I've been on dates before." Steve confessed as Clint laughed at him.<br>"Sharon Carter and whatever dames you've dated lately are nothing like Tony. You're in way over your head I'm afraid. Without my help I only see this going one way…"  
>"What way is that..?" Steve acted amused but really he was more concerned with ringing the mop out.<br>"Imagine a sinking ship. That's you two after this date if you don't let me give you some pointers."

Steve looked at Clint with total confusion.  
>"You act like you've dated Tony." He rolled his eyes and started putting the mop away.<br>"I've dated a Gemini before. Yep and let me tell you Cap they have two sides to them like y-"  
>"I already know that Tony has two sides to him. He has two separate logics about what he does with his life and behaves in two completely different ways. I didn't need a horoscope app for that."<br>Clint looked displeased with his response. Well tough because Steve really didn't buy into all that mumbo jumbo.

He did however believe that Bruce was far more compatible with Tony than he could ever be. That's what bothered Steve the most.  
>"There is one thing that I want to know. Call it advice if you want." Steve fostered up something for Clint so he could put his "horoscope logic" to use.<br>"I'm all ears. What's on your mind Steve?" Clint looked excited and Steve tried not to encourage it.

He simply asked his one and only question.  
>"What makes Bruce so compatible with Tony? Well his sign I mean." Steve couldn't picture himself being that comfortable with someone. Tony and Bruce chatted around all day everyday. They were always at each others side and Steve hated to admit it but… Bruce was quite intimidating for him.<br>It made him feel like he felt before having the serum. Totally invisible.

"Forget it. I'm not really sure what I'm asking. You already explained that to me before I'm just unsure how it actually works out like the signs say. I mean it can't all be a coincidence."  
>Steve wasn't really sure what he was getting at. He sighed and started putting the mop away.<br>The area he mopped was drying so he dumped the remaining glass in the trash and he turned back to Clint.

The man was actually silent for once. Go figure. After a while Clint answered his odd question.  
>"Bruce…hmm well his sign they look for a strong and active person who knows how to handle their affections. Someone that understands them. Sagittarius and Gemini just fit together like that. Sort of like misfits. There really is no getting between their connection. If that's what you're getting at."<br>Steve shook his head and acted indifferent.

Compared to Bruce Steve felt so plain and ordinary. Somebody Tony could easily get bored of.  
>"Ok that's all I wanted to know." He turned away but Clint started talking a bit frantically.<br>"Just because they are pretty much perfect for each other doesn't mean you don't stand a chance Steve. The heart wants what it wants regardless of horoscope compatibility.…so don't be discouraged or..well you know."  
>Steve felt a bit discontent over the matter but he refused to show it. He didn't say anything more to Clint as he headed off to be alone.<br>He hated having to prove himself. Why he felt that way he had no idea.  
>"Damn Cancers.." Clint muttered to himself as he turned off the light in the kitchen. <p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVEN: END<p>

please please please any feedback is welcomed! it encourages writing you know! thanks for reading have a good day/night!


	8. Yugo, I go, we all Yugo

For the seven hundred ninety-one million, eight hundred twenty-one thousand, six hundred thirty-seventh time in Tony Stark's life he was unable to sleep. Tony tossed and turned all around in his bed. He was slightly sleeping or possibly not. Who knows.  
>Well Bruce definitely was not sleeping because Tony was keeping him up.<br>Every time Bruce was almost asleep Tony would whip around and wake him.  
>"TONY! My gawwwwddd you're such a whirlwind." he finally yelled with a slight laugh behind it.<br>"Whut? Huh..I'm up." Tony was rubbing his eyes and Bruce just shook his head.

"I know you're up. That's the point." Bruce ruffled up Tony's hair and it stuck up straight like a hedgehog.  
>Tony was unresponsive he just sat there with a sleepy face. Huhhh he was so sleepy but couldn't sleep.<br>"I can't sleep. I think I'm going to head down to the lab."  
>Bruce didn't really respond he was falling back to sleep. Well he mumbled something but Tony couldn't hear him.<br>Hmnaa Tony's feet reached the floor and he got up slowly.

Ack he winced as soon as he put weight on his foot. He and his hedge hog hair hobbled down to his lab and clapped his hands a few times.  
>"Jarvis sleep time is over. Wakie wakie."<br>"Always a pleasure sir. Shall I power up the new pro to-type you've been failing to complete?"  
>"UUUNNNoooo I think I'm going to start on something else. Tinker time tinker time my brain needs new toys. Dum-E come here you little nugget are you awake?" he asked his robotic companion as it turned in his direction.<p>

"It's gotta be a box. Jarvis start with a box. Grid me. Grid right here directly in front of me. Give me a grid WITH a box. I'm going to open my eyes I want to see it there when I open my eyes." Tony closed his eyes and then quickly opened them.  
>"There sir. A box." Jarvis said as Tony stared at the hologram.<br>"Yes it is a box." Tony was lost in his head and Jarvis did not compute or even attempt to.

He went to work on this "box" and he was at it for hours. He skipped the sunrise, breakfast, brunch, lunch, all that jazz. Tony was working on his box idea for so long he could confuse day for night ?  
>"Sir you have a phone call from Director Nick Fury. Shall I send it to voice mail?" Jarvis rang in and disrupted Tony's thought process. He was on a roll and actually welding some concoction together.<p>

"Whut? Yeah umm..put him on forget the voice mail. Answer it." He took off his goggles and rubbed the sweat off his forehead.  
>"TONY STARK. Funny that you're the only one picking up when I call."<br>"Was I the last one you tried?"  
>"Of course." AHA Tony laughed at Fury. Haha he's the only one that answered.<p>

Tony set his stuff down and he looked at the screen that had Fury's yoda face on it.  
>"What do ya want.." Tony asked with a shrug to his shoulders.<br>"Well I was expecting Rogers to give me the details on the next charity you guys decided on but he's not picking up."  
>"OH right right Steve told me to tell you "It's not you it's me." Ok buddy. Plus he and I have a date this-" Tony shut his mouth and fixed his shirt a little.<br>CRAP.  
>"You what? Did I hear you say date?" Fury had this hilarious look on his face.<p>

"Look Papa Smurf I'm not going to bring your little soldier boy over to the dark side. Mmkay so don't freak."  
>"I find that hard to believe considering your rap sheet STARK."<br>? Rap sheet? Tony just rolled his eyes.  
>"What are you talking about.." why did he ask? Tony didn't know. But oh well Fury was all rampaging so Tony decided to entertain himself with it.<br>He didn't give a shit if Fury liked him or not. He was going on a date with Steve regardless.  
>"Out of your long list of relationships you've driven two women to commit suicide and you have another one in a mental institution. Bottom line here is you drive people crazy."<br>OUCH. Dude..talk about low blow.  
>"That was a long time ago. And totally out of my control. How do you know this by the way?"<br>Tony was annoyed with Fury now and very annoyed with this subject. What he said bugged him but he tried to play it cool.

"We have an extensive file on you Stark."  
>"Whatever. Your little ray of sunshine is pretty hard to corrupt."<br>"I will personally kick your ass if-"  
>"Don't worry Popeye …I like him." He wouldn't drive Steve too crazy if he could avoid it.<br>"Yikes I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that. And keep in mind that SHIELD will be watching you. I will be watching you."  
>Fury ended the call and Tony scoffed.<p>

"Yeah fuck you too pal.." he said to himself as his paranoia set in. He hated feeling spied on. It was beyond irritating.  
>How Fury knew that much of his history was really bugging him. But he let it go and put his welding goggles back on.<br>He worked for around another hour and he didn't hear Jarvis let Bruce into his shop.

Tony was so in the zone he didn't even see Bruce walk up.  
>"I brought you some tea." Tony kept constructing his item of wonder and he heard someone saying something off in the distance. He figured it was Jarvis advising him with some nonsense so he ignored it.<br>"TONY helloooo." Bruce spoke louder and Tony finally turned his direction.

"OH HEY!" Tony kinda waved and he stopped what he was doing. He really felt like an idiot but whatever. He wiped his hands off on his sweatpants as he walked up to Bruce.  
>"What's up?"<br>"Uhh you apparently. Did you get any sleep?"  
>"Nah I'm good. Is that coffee?" Bruce handed him the cup and Tony drank some of it. YUCK. Tea. Meh oh well he drank some more and set the cup on the desk. He's had worse things to drink.<p>

Tony smiled at Bruce and he kept wiping off his forehead. His entire body felt gross and he probably looked like a train wreck. Bruce didn't seem to pay any attention to that of course. He simply smiled back.  
>"I wanted to say sorry for earlier this morning. After you left I felt bad. I don't want you to feel like I booted you out of your own room."<br>"OH! haaaa Bruce don't think like that. I don't care. I'm a pain in the ass to have in bed. Trust me I get that from everyone I sleep with." yeah as if that's not pathetic to admit.

Tony bit his lip. He gnawed on it because he felt a little odd. For some reason. Bruce was quiet.  
>A bit too quiet Tony cleared his throat awkwardly and he drank some more tea.<br>"So you've got your big date with Steve this evening right?" Bruce asked as Tony choked back on the tea a bit..  
>"Uhm..well yeah we didn't really set a time. Actually I've…I've been meaning to ask him when he wants to go but at the same time I've been avoiding him. I actually have no idea what time it even is right now."<br>"The current time is 4:37 pm eastern standard time sir." Jarvis pointed out as Tony looked up at the ceiling. As if a tiny Jarvis was stuck up there.

Thanks?  
>"Wow I have literally spent the entire day down here. Is that a record Jarvis?"<br>"Not even close sir. Your longest stretch was at 168 hours. Which is the equivalent for seven days."  
>Humph Tony was impressed with himself. Bruce was not.<br>"Well that's incredibly unhealthy." Bruce commented and Tony yawned.  
>"I must have been building my first suit or something. I don't remember staying awake that long." He was in a daze for a moment. Tony was trying to think but he quickly forgot what he was thinking about.<p>

"Oh right Bruce. Apology totally accepted. I guess I should figure out what Steve wants to…you know." For some reason Tony felt really awkward talking about Steve in front of Bruce. Maybe he was drowning in a glass of water here?  
>He didn't know. It just felt…<br>"Yeah you better get ready for your big date."  
>"I've already alerted Captain Rogers about you wanting to see him sir. He told me to inform you that he is on his way."<p>

OH GREAT.  
>"Who told you to do that?" He asked his AI and he got no response. What the hell man Jarvis had a mind of his own. He smiled at Bruce and felt like a dumbass. Bruce just drank some tea and Tony could tell that he was laughing at him or something. He had this smirk.<br>"What are you smiling at.."  
>"I'm realizing now that I'm going to miss sleeping next to you." the hulk monster said all quickly and Tony's jaw dropped open.<br>.HELL. Bruce? Tony looked away and he stared in shock when he saw that STEVE walked in. The man was dressed in cotton. Head to toe. He looked super neat and super tidy and super…

Yikes. Friggen …great.  
>Steve looked straight at Tony. Then he looked at Bruce. Bruce looked at Steve. Then Bruce looked at Tony. SO Tony just looked at the friggen FLOOR.<br>"Hey." Steve said to…both of them? Just him? Was he saying hey to Bruce too?  
>Tony just tensed his shoulders and tried to shake off this weird feeling.<br>"Hey Steve. I'm going to get ready ok?"  
>"Uh sure. There's no rush or anything." Steve seemed laid-back which was good. Tony nodded his head a few times and started heading out.<p>

"You two behave ok? Don't touch my tools." He pointed at both of them.  
>Tony scratched at his hedge hog hair . He walked by Steve as he started leaving…<br>"Uhh well I'll be back I just have to wash the grease off ..I'll." Tony rubbed his hands together and then just walkedoutofthereasfastashumanlypossible!  
>SHIT. Shit. Shit he started pressing the buttons on his elevator hoping it would help him escape that awkward situation.<p>

He left Bruce and Steve all alone together. Bahhhh Tony's stomach was in knots.  
>Was it even ok to do that? He had no ideaaa ugghhhhhhh…..<p>

Steve gave Bruce a warm smile and Bruce smiled back. They didn't say anything to each other for a bit.  
>Neither of them really expect to be in this situation at that moment.<br>Bruce started the conversation of course.  
>"Did you guys decide on what you're doing later or…"<br>"I have absolutely no idea what he wants to do actually." Steve answered.  
>"Yeah that's…well that can be hard to decide." They both kinda nodded at each others responses.<p>

A cricket might have chirped somewhere off in the distance.  
>Bruce wondered if he should leave. Steve wondered why he was standing there.<br>"Bruce I have to ask you something."  
>"Sure Steve what's up." He knew this was bound to happen at some point.<br>"Are you and Tony still-"  
>"No. No we are just friends. I guess you can chalk it up to me just being around for him when he needed me. As a friend. I'm not in love with Tony or anything like that."<br>Steve stared intently as Bruce talked. It was a bit unnerving for Bruce but he explained anyway.

"I find that hard to believe."  
>"Are you kidding me? The guy is a swift little hurricane. You'll have your hands full. I'd be hulking out left and right if we tried to have an actual relationship. So believe what you want." Bruce took his tea and he decided to make his exit.<p>

Steve turned Bruce's way and just gave him this unexplainable look. As if he was puzzled by what he said.  
>"I just get this feeling you care about him more than you're letting on."<br>"Maybe I am? But I don't think you're up for sharing are you Steve." Bruce was being a bit more honest than he was wanting to be.

Steve's face got a bit flushed when Bruce asked if he'd share. The soldier actually acted shy about it and couldn't really respond. Bruce found it amusing but he decided to leave the lab.  
>They didn't say anything else to each other. They just left it at that.<p>

Around twenty minutes or so later Tony was showered and dressed and ready to face the music.  
>He headed back down to his lab and he tried to forget what Bruce just told him. TCH really Bruce you're gunna go put on your douche hat now and say stuff like that?<br>Tony had on a t-shirt and jeans. Totally comfy and he smiled at Steve as he walked up to him.  
>He poked his arm and Steve smiled at him.<p>

"Hey you."  
>"Hey you! Let's blow this joint." Tony said as he headed to his car. Well one of his many cars. Tony picked the Audi.<br>"Wait why do you get to drive? Should I even let you drive. I do want to survive this evening." Steve sassed him and Tony shook his head.  
>Ha ha haaaaa…shut your mouth golden boy.<p>

"I'm definitely not riding bitch on your motorcycle so I'm driving. Get in stud muffin." hahaa stud muffin. It was so corny Tony actually cringed after he said it.  
>He unlocked the car and made himself at home in the driver's seat. Steve opened the door and got in beside him.<br>"You're crazy Tony."

"Only slightly. I'm kidding Cap is the Audi too classy for you? Too classy for an old guy?" he said with a grin. Steve smiled awkwardly and just shook his head.  
>Tony started the engine and opened the garage door.<p>

"Don't drive too fast Tony."  
>"Ok grandpa." Hehehe revved up the engine, put it in gear, and it felt like he flew out of that garage. Steve held on for dear life. It was cute.<p>

After driving off the property and merging onto the highway Tony slowed down. Steve's nerves seemed to settle.  
>The two of them hadn't said anything since they got in the car. So Tony had to break the ice.<p>

"Should I even ask about your conver -" He was cut off when Steve's cell phone rang.  
>"Sorry Tony." he shut up instantly as Steve answered.<br>Oh wonderful. This was starting off perfectly.  
>"Yes Fury?" FURY you FUCKIN KIDDING ME? What a cockblockerrrrrrr…<p>

"Yes I'm with Stark."  
>?Why was he telling him that? Tony bit his tongue but he didn't know how long he could hold it.<br>He was instantly annoyed. Tony just drove but he was raging.  
>"Oh. You know where we are? Well I'll let you know if I need to be picked up. But don't trouble yourself."<br>"How do they know where we are?" how the fuck does Fury know that information. The fucking fuck?

Tony's brain started deciphering all the possible options. Steve's phone. GPS. His car? His own phone? Tony felt for his pockets for his phone.  
>Steve's call with Papa Cockblocker ended.<p>

"Sorry I was supposed to be on a mission with Clint and Natasha. But I ditched them."  
>Tony was silent as he drove.<br>What if Fury was listening to their conversations? The man was absolutely obsessed with this Avenger operation working smoothly.

Tony considered himself Fury's worst enemy. Of course he'd be keeping an eye on Steve. Making sure nothing happened to his precious golden boy. The leader on a date with the trouble maker.  
>"Tony?"<p>

He snapped out of his thoughts/paranoia and his brain instantly figured something out.  
>"Steve?" he said sarcastically as he devised a plan to fix this situation.<p>

He was irritated now and how did Tony handle situations like this?  
>Tony drove to the shadiest part of town. He picked the shittiest car lot on the block and slowly pulled in. Steve was totally confused.<br>"Hang on one minute ok?" He shut the door and he went straight into the office.

After a few minutes Tony went back to Steve. Who was very perplexed and bewildered.  
>"We're ditching the car. And our phones." Not the whiskey. Tony reached over and opened the glove box. He had a bottle of whiskey in there for safe keeping just incase this night turned to shit.<br>"Uh what for?"  
>"Because I can't have Fury knowing my business ! If you are going to hang out with me THAT would be one of my biggest pet peeves. Pappa Fury and his little satellites will need to take a hike. Before I snap."<p>

Tony drove his Audi into some back gated area. He parked and got out of the car. Tony opened the trunk and tossed his phone in it.

"Steve. Your phone belongs in the trunk."  
>Steve got out of the car and he walked up to Tony. Steve looked at his phone.<br>"You are so weird." he said as he looked into Tony's trunk. It was extremely clean.  
>"Toss the phone in. No tracking devices or microphones that Popeye might have to spy on us."<br>Steve just sighed and tossed the phone in.

"Thank you."  
>"Your father was paranoid but not THIS paranoid." Steve said as Tony shrugged and locked his car.<br>"Look at my new car Steve!" he pointed at the…  
>"It's a.."<p>

Tony checked the paperwork on the thing.  
>"A 1989 Yugo. Wow voted one of the top ten worst cars of all time. Well atleast I know there aren't any tracking devices in it."<br>Tony unlocked the heap and he climbed in. He made sure his bottle of whiskey was in a secure place.

Steve let out an exhausted sigh and he climbed in beside him.  
>"Now I know I'm all about style. But this baby is very -"<br>"Why did you buy this car? It's a piece of junk."  
>"So I'll fix it up in my shop. Look are you not catching the drift here Steve?"<p>

Steve was obviously not getting that he couldn't stand Nick Fury.  
>"What drift Tony? Who cares if Fury knows where we are."<br>"Look there's a lot of space in the back just in case I want to make out with someone." Tony's grin grew very wide. He noticed Steve turn away and he stared out the window.

"Tony you frustrate me."  
>"UH how about you frustrate me!" They glared at each other..<p>

Ugh Tony pulled away from the dealership and he just started driving.  
>This date was really going well.<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8: END<p>

Thanks for sticking with the story! hahah feel free to comment and let me know what you think!


	9. The third degree

So it got really quiet as Tony drove. Extremely quiet.  
>Tony and Steve both started to say something but they both muttered at the same time.<br>"So-"  
>"When-"<p>

Ugh. Beyond awkward.

The little buzz bomb was nothing like his Audi. But Tony didn't mind. He instantly knew he would have to gut the engine and build a new one from scratch.  
>"Would you be honest Tony?" Steve finally said something and it caused Tony to swerve.<p>

"I guess..honest about what?" Tony got nervous.  
>He hoped Steve didn't catch on that Tony wanted his body haha that would be bad.<br>"Why are you here with me instead of being with Bruce?"  
>Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm was that seriously what he wanted to talk about? Tony watched the road and thought hard about the question. After a minute he decided he could be honest with that.<p>

"Because Bruce and I are more friends than anything. It's just..uh.."  
>"What is he to you?" Steve asked all pushy and demanding-like. The question shocked Tony A LOT. The ants crawled up his legs and ended up right at his face.<p>

Tony thought about the answer for a long time. He didn't know what to say. He acted like driving was something he really had to focus on.  
>"LOOK STEVE if we're going to play twenty questions there's got to be something in it for me."<br>"Well sure you can ask me whatever you want."  
>"NOPE…Uhh you ask me a question and I get a kiss." Tony's grin was unbelievably huge. Steve hid his smile and he stared at the dashboard.<p>

Steve was thinking about it. Tony just drove north (somewhere)  
>"That's the deal Steve hhaha take it or leave it."<br>"Ok. One kiss per question." GAH! Tony was overjoyed. He was totally conning Steve into kissing him but who cares.

"Ok so to your question. Bruce. He..he's not a friend. Not a boyfriend. Not anything really. At first he meant a lot of things to me because I was extremely lonely and you were being a total dick. Soooo I guess I do have feelings for him. But not how you think. Maybe I just use him for sex and his company."

Uhh was that too blunt for Captain America? Hahaha Tony chewed on his lip and he looked at the gas gauge. Atleast they had gas. Tony decided that he'd just keep driving north for a while.  
>So it would be just him, his whiskey, the Yugo, and Steve.<p>

"Do you always use people like that?"  
>"NO." Why was Steve asking him questions like that. Was this a friggen interview or something? Tony wanted some whiskey now to drown out this awkward feeling.<p>

Steve was probably wondering where the hell they were going..But Tony didn't have a single clue. He was just driving.  
>Once he got to a pretty secluded off road area with a semi decent view Tony pulled over. He stopped the car but kept the heater on because he was FREEZING. Eventually Tony turned and looked at Steve.<br>"Any more questions Cap?" He asked sarcastically as he twisted the whiskey top off and he took a swig.  
>Steve seemed to be studying his actions. Well he wasn't saying anything.<p>

Tony just took another drink and he cleared his throat. Stuff was stronggg.  
>"You said you wanted to get to know me. Well here's your chance. Now that I feel like I'm not being spied on."<p>

He smiled at Steve. He wanted a buzz because it was really awkward for him now. Steve looked at the whiskey bottle and then he looked at Tony.  
>Steve's expression made him awkwardly drink more alcohol. Having Steve so close and the idea that they were totally alone in the world made him nervous.<p>

So Tony kept drinking.  
>"Take it easy." Steve said as he grabbed Tony's hand. It felt like tiny jolts of electricity trickled throughout Tony's chest. He breathed in deep and moved away from Steve.<p>

"I do as I please." Tony mimicked Steve's voice. Hah he laughed it off and took another drink. Just to piss Steve off.  
>Steve touched his hand again. He pulled it to him a little and Tony gulped.<br>"Give me the alcohol. We can talk without it." haha how about NO. Tony shook his head and he gripped the whiskey tight.

"No you make me nervous."  
>"Why do I make you nervous?" Steve asked and it sent a loud ring of awkward down his spine.<br>Time for Tony to deflect. He was good at that.

"Ok so that was three questions so far. You either owe me three kisses or I can settle for one long kiss. It's totally up to you Cap."  
>"Well you only answered two."<br>"Are you kissing me for the answer or for the opportunity to ask me the question? Because I believe when we started this agreement it was so you could ask the quest-"

Steve moved in on Tony and silenced him with a kiss. Tony didn't hesitate and returned it immediately. His lips were sooooo soft. His face was gentle in comparison to Tony's . Everything the soldier did was gentle at first. Steve's actions were slow then they changed completely. He snapped into actions that felt unrestrained. Steve held Tony's burning hot face as the kiss intensified gaHhhh..

Tony was stunned by the change of pace, but tried to get anything he could out of the other. He pulled at Steve's shirt and ached for him to kiss him longer. But Steve broke away and laughed to himself quietly. Steve shook his head and looked away..

"There. We're even now I suppose." Steve said as Tony failed to comprehend.  
>He just stared off in a daze. After a minute or two Tony just picked up the bottle of whiskey and took another drink. Tony's face was probably as red as a tomato. And it wasn't the alcohol.<br>"You know…I've been building this assessment of you ever since we met."  
>It got quiet again. Tony was staring off into space and Steve was completely silent.<p>

Tony soaked in what he said and eventually responded.  
>"And your assessment would be..." Tony wasn't really interested in the sudden change in topic.<br>Tony was just…stupefied. In a total vegetable-like state after that kiss.

"I think all you need is to stop drinking and sleeping around with people when you're not sure how you feel about them." Steve answered and Tony slowly turned his head and he looked in Steve's direction.  
>"Is that all I need?" he asked quietly. Thanks Dr. Phil. Was Steve going to say he's "not all there" again.<br>Ummmm he took another drink.

Steve's face got a bit sad. He noticed the way his expression changed and Tony tried not to look at it. In fact he turned his attention to the bottle to avoid looking at his face.  
>"I think …I'm in love with you Steve. That's why you make me nervous. I'd say there are only pffthhhttt… maybe three people in my life that have ever made me feel "nervous" so there ya go. That's why nothing really matters with Bruce. He's got my back and I've got his yeah. We both wanted to screw around so we did. yadda yadda yadda..I've had a shit ton of pointless relationships blah blah blah but what it all boils down to innnn the end is those very few individuals that make me nervous. So consider yourself in an elite social club of some sort that has actually had some weird affect on me."<p>

Ok Tony just said a huge mouthful of stuff. He decided to shut up now and he took another drink.  
>Gah the liquid burned all the way down to his gut.<br>Steve wasn't saying anything. Tony looked around awkwardly and cleared his throat a bit.  
>SAY SOMETHING YOU FUCKING DOUCHE-HAT.<p>

"You're in love with me?"  
>OHH my jesus christooooo Tony just closed his eyes and inwardly begged for this situation to go AWAYYY..<br>Tony glanced at Steve and could only nod his head in response.  
>"Have you ever been in love with a guy before?" Steve asked and he broke a fuse in Tony's head.<br>"What does that matter?"  
>"It matters a lot actually. Just answer the question." Steve asked with a stern scary tone. Tony didn't get it but he friggen answered and he expected a fucking kiss.<p>

"NO. I've hooked up with a few guys here and there but now that I think about it I've only really dated…women. So no congrats you're the first guy that I've ever.." Tony just rolled his eyes and stopped talking. He was frustrated with this conversation.  
>WHAT A CRAPPY DATE. He was getting interrogated.<br>"Tony I'm the complete opposite of that."  
>Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what did he mean opposite. Tony took a second to process. His face had CONFUSION written all over it.<br>"I've dated some women here and there but I've only been in love with -"  
>"WHOA WHOA WHOAA are you serious golden boy? SERIOUS?"<br>"Uh serious. Yes."  
>For some reason Tony was really shocked.<p>

"What about when you dated that hot..Sharon chick. I thought for sure you guys were going to have star spangled banner babies. Have barbeques outside on the porch and stuff?!"  
>"Sharon and I dated yes. I care about her and I always will. But I wasn't in love with her."<br>OK good to know? Tony's brain was on overload he couldn't process this shit for some reason.  
>Steve owed him two more kisses. That was two friggen questions.<p>

Tony unbuckled his seat belt and he moved onto Steve. Steve allowed him to climb all over him haha Tony wouldn't have let him say no anyways.  
>"You like guys OK that's great news for me. If you think about all this Steve Rogers I'm the one that's winning in this situation. You're the golden boy. America's dream boat with a heart of gold. I'm just some rich punk that had an epiphany and built a suit. The one with the bad reputation and the bad attitude. So what the hell are YOU doing here with ME?"<br>He didn't let Steve answer. Tony kissed him so that way the captain could think about what he asked for a bit.

Steve returned the kiss. He unbuckled his own seatbelt and pulled Tony closer. He placed him a little better on his lap. Being in a car was difficult but luckily Tony had a smaller frame.  
>Steve's hands roamed over Tony's clothes. He could taste the liquor the instant Tony deviously slipped his tongue over his. Steve had no objection.<br>He knew Tony wanted him and he was glad. But Steve couldn't help himself and he wanted to approach any kind of relationship with Tony carefully.

To Steve the other man seemed too flighty. Too fickle. He'd be devastated if he opened up to Tony only to have him get bored or sleep around on him later.  
>Steve had to be sure Tony would be all his.<br>He gasped when he felt Tony unbuttoning his pants. He looked down and watched as Tony tried to move this into another direction. As Steve watched Tony's hand he felt Tony kiss his neck.

Shit. Tony was moving things too fast Steve shoved his forehead against his shoulder and just let him for a moment. He wanted to do something like this with Tony but Steve was hesitant.

"Tony slow down.."  
>Steve hated himself for doing it. But he grabbed Tony's hand and he forced him to stop. Tony looked at him with confusion. He looked hurt and a bit disordered. Steve kissed him again so he didn't have to see that look on his face.<p>

Tony's hand went up to Steve's chest and he gripped his shirt roughly. He was mad. Or just frustrated because Steve wasn't letting him do what he wanted.  
>Steve was pretty close to throwing another wrench in the plan. He had something on his mind ever since he had his last conversation with Bruce. Their talk left him feeling pessimistic. He grew up feeling pretty invisible and having the serum didn't cure all his emotional problems. Sure it helped. But deep down Steve had an insecurity about himself firmly rooted in his head.<p>

He just had to see…  
>They broke off from their kissing for a moment. Tony just hid his face against Steve's shoulder and Steve ran his hand through Tony's crazy hair.<br>They weren't talking at all just making out. Tony was too confused about Steve to even ask what he wanted from him.

When it got exceptionally quiet Steve finally said something.  
>"Bruce asked me if I would be willing to share you."<br>Tony's body jerked a bit and then he sat back so he could see Steve's face.  
>"uhhh..what?" Tony's head twitched to the side and his face was even more confused.<br>"He asked if I was willing-"  
>"I heard you but what the hell does that mean? What did you say?"<br>"I didn't say anything to him. But…"

BUT? Tony's face showed every emotion he felt. Tony could try to hide things all he wanted but Steve could read the genius playboy pretty well.  
>"But what?"<br>"It's not something I wouldn't be against. I wouldn't share you romantically of course if I was to date you then I'd want you for myself. But I'm curious to see how you two.."  
>Steve didn't finish. He left it up for Tony to put together himself.<p>

Tony's face was really flushed. He looked like a mess on top of Steve's lap and he was completely silent several seconds..  
>"SO YOU GOING TO DATE ME OR NOT? Whaa.. What the hell Steve I don't understand you."<br>Tony looked extremely frustrated. Steve was starting to feel bad but he told himself not to feel that way.  
>"I can't answer that." He couldn't. Steve couldn't make his mind up at all. Dating Tony could mean so many things. It was bad for the team and it was even worse if something went wrong between the two of them. It was a heavy risk.<br>Steve was a very good tactician. It was in his nature to think everything through so he refused to just jump into anything.

Tony had a growl beneath his tone as he spoke.  
>"So let me get this straight. You won't let me give you a hand job but you'll watch Bruce fuck me."<br>"Yes."  
>Tony's jaw dropped open. He was clearly not expecting that answer.<p>

"You going to keep shooting me down or join in atleast?"  
>"Possibly." Steve tried not to grin. He actually had to bite his lip to prevent a smile. He knew what he was doing was torturing Tony.<br>Steve didn't really understand it all himself. It's just what he wanted.

"IS THIS A TRICK? You testing my loyalty or something?"  
>"Tony I wouldn't do that to you. No this is just something I need to see."<br>"WHY?…"  
>Steve frowned and looked away. He refused to answer that question.<br>"You're no picnic. I hope you know that." Tony said with a glare as he shoved his way off his lap. Tony maneuvered his way back to his own seat and Steve adjusted now that he had a bunch of room.

Tony was about to turn the key to start the car but he stopped. He looked at Steve.  
>"I've made my own assessment too you know. About you ever since we first met."<br>Steve looked at him. He knew he was no picnic and he really didn't know how to respond.  
>"You're scared of me. I'm unpredictable and you think I'm going to hurt you. It's either that or you're REALLY insecure about something. "<p>

Tony didn't wait for a response in fact he refused to acknowledge him anymore. He turned the key roughly and his jaw dropped when he heard a very scary sound.  
>"Oh no. Oh nono no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tony screamed as he tried to start the car again.<p>

It made an awful screech then it TICK TICK TICKed over and over.  
>"What? The battery is dead?" Steve asked as Tony sat there in total shock..<br>FuCK. FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

"Yes. The battery is dead." Apparently Tony left the lights on during their little "conversation" maybe? Whatever. The fucking Yugo wouldn't start.  
>"Well where are we?" Steve asked as Tony glared at him.<p>

"I DON'T KNOW! I just drove North. Oh god this is too much drama for me." Tony rest his head against the steering wheel and he started to sulk.  
>He was finally all alone in the world with Steve and his Yugo and it was a total nightmare.<p>

CHAPTER NINE: END

* * *

><p>Thanks alot for reading! Any feedback would be appreciated! I will update again really soon.<p> 


	10. Monsters in the Parasol

Clint and Natasha were in the living room getting ready to leave the tower. It was obvious to Bruce so he said nothing to them as he headed to the watering hole.  
>Bruce was thinking to himself that it had been a really long stretch of down-time for the team.<p>

It gave them all too much time to get to know each other. He made a mistake with Tony and got too comfortable.  
>It was just stupid of him.<br>"See ya Bruce. Take it easy." He heard Clint say and he forced a smile.  
>"Yeah sure you guys be careful." He responded as he filled his pitcher full of tea.<br>It had become a bit too domestic around the Avenger's Tower. Bruce decided he needed to step away for a while.

Basically he decided that he had to slowly migrate away from Tony. So he contacted his on again off again semi-sorta girlfriend Betty Ross and made up some bogus excuse to see her.  
>He walked out into the living room and he half-waved at the two assassins.<p>

At that same moment someone with a similar build to Clint came up behind him. Bruce gasped and dropped the pitcher of tea.  
>The person jammed something sharp into his neck and the pitcher shattered all over the floor. Tea washed all around him and he was injected with something.<p>

Clint and Natasha watched in shock as the person disappeared. Actually he dissipated.  
>"What…what just happened?" Bruce asked frantically as he grabbed his neck. Clint and Natasha stood their ground and watched Bruce.<p>

They were waiting to see if he was going to turn into the Hulk.  
>He stared at them. His body heat started to rise.<br>"Guys..I.." His words were unclear. He had no idea what he was injected with but the saliva in his mouth started to thicken. His shoulders tensed and Bruce started to feel dizzy.

He heard Natasha's voice.  
>"FURY. Someone is making a move on us. They've infiltrated the tower and incapacitated the hulk." She was talking into her earpiece.<br>"We need you to assemble everyone. Clint keep Banner safe." He heard her say but his head started ringing.  
>Bruce closed his eyes.<br>He felt the floor hit his face hard. Bruce hit the ground and Clint ran over to him. At that moment an explosion hit behind them. Blowing up the enormous window.

Natasha had her guns ready. She ran over the damage and tried to get a look at who was attacking them.  
>"JARVIS tell Thor we kinda need him and if you can contact Tony and Steve that would be great." Natasha said as she headed for cover.<br>She was anticipating a few more explosions.  
>"Jarvis?" she heard no response from the AI.<br>"Tony's security system has been compromised. Fury we need help."

Steve and Tony were off the grid. They were completely unaware that Fury was trying to get in touch with them.  
>"COULSON. Find Stark and Rogers. WE NEED THEM DAMN IT."<br>"Sir we're trying. The GPS lead us to Stark's vehicle but it's just parked at some crummy dealership way outside the tower. The office is closed and we have no idea where they went from there." Phil Coulson was desperately trying to keep Fury calm.  
>But in this situation how could he?<br>They only had Natasha and Clint ready to fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Far off in "I just drove for about an hour and have no idea where I went north-ville" Tony and Steve were on their amazing date.  
>Tony ran some solutions through his head. Well he could contact Jarvis through his suit. He could flag down a driver and get a jump for the Yugo. He could…<p>

Tony just fell silent. His buzz was getting stronger and he didn't know what to say to Steve.  
>Tony's face was shrunk into a glare. He had barely made eye contact with Steve the whole time after the car wouldn't start . The instant he did look at him he got flustered and forced himself to look away.<p>

Steve was just staring at him. Studying him? It was as if he KNEW that he made him nervous. WHY WHY WHY WHY whyyyyy are you looking at me dude?

Tony wanted to get out of the car. But the only solution was to just finish the bottle of whiskey. So he tipped his head back and he started to down the liquid. Steve grabbed his hand and forced the bottle out of his grasp.  
>"Stop DRINKING." Steve said sternly. His voice boomed down Tony's spine and his body jerked straight.<p>

"OK fine you want me to stop just say so!" Jesus. Tony felt like a scolded child. Steve put the bottle beside him and he started to talk.  
>"Tony just fix the car. Aren't you a mechanic? Or get your suit over here." Steve opened his door and he poured out the rest of his whiskey and then he shut the door.<br>"OH yeah ha I'll just fix the car." tch he rolled his eyes.  
>Tony got out of the car and he sat over on the hood. He winced when he sat down because his foot was still in pain.<p>

UGHHHHHH.  
>Tony had a biiiiggg problem here. No suit. Well he refused to fetch it. His phone was in the audi and he didn't want to be in the same atmosphere as Steve. He was flustered and confused. VERY UPSET and annoyed. His heart was pounding and it hurt really badly.<p>

Tony was fuming with anger and Steve knew it.  
>He grabbed his forehead because the alcohol was getting to him. No …Steve was getting to him.<br>Tony felt Steve as he sat beside him.

It felt like he couldn't win. He was a spoiled brat and he couldn't get what he wanted out of Steve. The man just refused to accept his feelings.  
>So why did he always kiss him back? Steve was obviously interested but UGH whyyy was he so fucking difficult? It was exhausting Tony had never met anyone like that ever in his friggen life.<br>"I'll call Bruce when I get my suit." Tony stood up. Shitttttt his foot was still pretty tender he tried to ignore it and he turned to Steve.

They just looked at each other and he walked back a few steps.  
>"Why would you call Bruce?"<br>"Um so you guys can share me?..or whatever.." Tony rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his own thoughts.  
>Steve was always turning him down. What the hell did he mean with all that bullshit about Bruce?<br>And the man wasn't saying anything UGHHH what the fuck.  
>"I'm going for a walk." Tony said as he just walked away. Well limped away. He headed down the road and he finally heard Steve say something off in the distance.<p>

But Tony wasn't paying attention anymore. He was done trying to figure out what was going on in Steve's head.  
>"TONY where are you going? Just call your suit so we can get out of here." Steve jogged up to him and Tony snapped around.<br>"HOW ABOUT NO. I don't want to call my suit. I don't want to do anything but walk down this road. Ok? ALSO I don't want to be with Bruce and I refuse to indulge in your kinky little request. GOT IT?" He raged on and kept walking/limping. Steve just followed.  
>"Tony I'm sorry. What I said about Bruce earlier …that wasn't what I meant. It didn't really come out right when I brought it up."<br>"In what way was it supposed to go?" TCH seriously… Steve should just stop now because he's not even ahead.

Steve walked in front of him and stopped Tony from going further. Tony rolled his eyes and gave out a massive exhausted sigh.  
>There was a diner or something down the way and he was friggen hungry. Steve was getting in his way saying shit he wasn't interested in hearing.<br>"If you're done being a BRAT maybe I can explain."  
>"My actions are completely justifiable! Fuck you." Tony spit fire at him and his words just bounced off the soldier.<p>

"I don't want you to be with Bruce. And I don't want you to call Bruce…what I said was.."  
>Steve stopped talking. He clammed up and Tony was getting furious.<br>"You need to finish your sentence. I can't work with what you just told me. WHAT DID YOU MEAN?"  
>This guy seriously had the nerve to tell him that he wasn't all there?<br>Steve was obviously the one confused here.

"Look I can chalk it up to you being flustered if you want. It's ok…" Tony was trying to move on with this so he could go get some food. Steve had a really hard time expressing himself it seemed.  
>Tony wasn't a very patient person but he was attempting to try.<br>"I wanted to see your reaction. I understand if that's a bit deceitful and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you because I would never share you."  
>Steve finally spit it out and Tony's face flushed with a bit of warmth. He sighed. He took in a deep breath and he looked back at the Yugo.<p>

So it was a test. He smiled and scratched at the side of his face. Meh he needed to shave his damn face. It was buggin.  
>"Let's get some food. We need to salvage this pathetic date."<br>"I agree." Steve turned and the two started walking slowly.  
>When they walked they bumped into each other a few times. Every time they did Tony smirked. His limp wasn't helping.<p>

Well he started using it to his advantage and started bumping into him on purpose.  
>It felt better now.. All that bullshit about Bruce was out of the way. Tony felt better. Well not his foot it hurt like a bitchhhhhhhh…<br>He remembered there was some food about a million miles away. He didn't mind the walk it was refreshing actually.

Tony stopped walking and he looked over at their surroundings. He saw mountains with trees and various buildings and houses scattered about.  
>"Well I think we are wayy far from North Hollywood. If I was to guess I'd say I drove on by Sun Valley. Steve we're probably in friggen Verdugo Park. Or outside it.." Tony just looked around and scratched his head.<br>"And where is that exactly? Are we near the tower?" Steve asked as he looked in the same direction as Tony. As if he was going to figure it out HA.  
>Tony just laughed and stretched his arms a bit.<p>

"Nah. We're pretty far from the tower. Sorry the idea of being off Fury's radar made me get a little crazy. We'll find our way back eventually. I'm just friggen hungry." Steve shrugged but Tony could tell he was bothered.  
>Oh well. Tony started walking again and Steve followed.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Avengers Tower Bruce was still laying on the ground. He was out cold. Clint pulled him behind the couch and supported his head with a pillow.  
>"NAT tell me what we're up against!" Barton yelled but he was unheard and unanswered.<br>Thor arrived immediately. He and Natasha were attacked head on and Barton refused to leave Bruce's side.

Fury had to call in outside help since Tony and Steve were nowhere to be found.  
>Turns out their only outside help were SHIELD agents and Tony's best friend. Col. James Rhodes.<br>War Machine walked up beside Barton and he picked up Bruce.  
>"I'll take him to Fury. You guys just hang tight." He was gone before Barton could respond. Clint was up quickly and he ran to help Natasha.<p>

"I think it's Zemo. Thor's got his hands full on the roof with about four of his flunkies." Natasha filled him in quickly as Clint shot an arrow straight into one of the enemies chests. He recognized him as one of the "Masters of Evil" It was Whirlwind.

Who could forget that idiotic Green helmet of doom.  
>Clint grabbed his helmet and jerked the man in his direction.<br>"HOW MANY OF YOU ARE WE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH?" He demanded from him but he only got a laugh in response.

The Tower was overrun with enemies and they were really caught off guard.  
>Barton saw War Machine return. Rhodey started fighting with one of the members. Barton looked back at Whirlwind and he grabbed his arrow.<br>He yanked it out of his chest and let him fall to the ground. He set his sights on another one of Zemo's crew and headed for him.

As he stepped away he heard Whirlwind behind him.  
>"Boom."<br>Barton took in a deep breath as the floor beneath him started to shake. Shit. Four. No five explosions erupted throughout the tower.  
>It started to crumble beneath him. He was falling fast and he could barely react.<p>

All Clint could think about was grabbing for Natasha. The tower was collapsing with all of them in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony and Steve finally made it to the small burger joint that was a pretty far walk from the Yugo. Tony's foot was killing him but he refused to complain about it.  
>Steve opened the friggen door for him. GAH Tony thought it was the most adorable thing he had seen in a while.<br>Steve talked to some lady and ushered for Tony to follow.  
>They were seated at a small booth and Tony felt confident that he wouldn't be recognized.<br>If he had a baseball cap or something he would have felt better but thanks to having no time to shave his face he looked like a pretty "Not Tony" like and that was allllll good with him.

The waitress came to the table and she set down some waters for them to drink. Tony noticed that she was chewing a huge wad of bubble gum immediately. For some reason it annoyed him.  
>"Can I get you boys something to eat?" said the very nice lady. Tony skimmed over the menu and he smiled up at Steve.<br>"Um give us just a moment please."  
>"Certainly I'll be back in a bit." She smiled at Steve and went about her gum-chewing business.<br>Steve smiled back at her and then he looked at Tony.

"Let me treat you Tony. I'll buy you whatever you want to eat."  
>WHUT? Tony held back a laugh and he adjusted in his seat. Aww Tony had to protest just to be a pain in the ass.<br>"Nah how about I treat you since I've pretty much butchered the first half of this date."  
>"NO. Tony you already treat me and everyone else at home. More than you even realize. So …it's not up for debate."<br>"I could debate it.."  
>Steve just shook his head no and he scanned the menu. Tony chewed on his lip and he started playing with the sugar packets.<br>He liked starting fights with him HA.. It was entertaining for him.

"Ok so I want a big fat juicy hamburger. I'm talking BEEF." Tony imitated the size of the burger with his hands and Steve tried not to smile.  
>"Tell them it can have five patties on it. Cheese galore. It's gotta be…" His stomach started rumbling just thinking about it. Saaaaa he rubbed his tummy and licked at his hungry lips.<br>"I think I know what to tell them. How's your foot?" Steve asked him as Tony frowned.

Uhh his foot was about to fall off. But Steve didn't need to know that. The woman came back and Tony held a fake grin.  
>"Oh just dandy."<br>Very dandy. The woman chewed her bubble gum like a cow as she looked them over. Steve gave her the menus.

"May we please have two orders of your Flipside Burger meal with the steak fries and -"  
>"Alcohol."<br>"Soda. Soda pop."  
>SODA POP? Hahaha Tony started laughing. That was the second most adorable thing Tony had seen in a while.<br>"I don't drink soda pop."  
>Steve looked at Tony as if he was challenged. Tony tried not to grin.<p>

"I'm sorry Coca-Cola for me. Coffee for him." He pointed at Tony and was being super serious.  
>Fine. He could definitely drink coffee. He didn't plan on arguing that one.<br>"Will that be all?" she asked as she finished writing down the order.  
>"If you happen to have a first aid kit on hand that would be great."<br>"A first aid kit?" the woman asked looking very confused.  
>"Yes I can't take this guy anywhere." His smile could CURE CANCER. Tony stared at him and he tried not to get too fixated.<p>

"I can get you a first aid kit sure. No problem." She gave the warmest smile to Steve and Tony kinda wanted to gag.  
>As soon as she was gone Tony's devilish little horns started to show on his head.<br>" I just love how people automatically do what you tell them. You have this natural ability to give people orders. It's an enviable talent Captain Serious I'm jealous." Tony started ripping open the sugar packets and pouring some sugar on the table. Why? No idea but Steve was staring at him as he did it.  
>"First of all she's a waitress. It's her job..and you never seem to do what I tell you."<br>Ha haa Steve was right about that.  
>"It's not Miss Bubble gum's job to get you a first aid kit. She's just doing it because you flashed her your cancer curing smile."<br>Tony looked away as he spoke. He opened another packet of sugar and added it to the sugar mountain.

"Plus you said soda pop. That's pretty much the most heart-warming Hallmark card anyone has ever read."  
>He didn't know if Steve understood the reference. Actually Tony didn't care he was tinkering around with the ketchup bottles now because for some odd reason he was feeling nervous.<p>

Not nervous just odd… he felt odd or whatever.  
>Maybe he was drunk.<br>The woman brought the first aid kit and she set it beside Steve.  
>"Your food is on the grill. Should be done in a few minutes here's your coffee and the soda for you."<br>"Thanks a lot."  
>"No problem. You guys enjoy I'll be back with your food." She chewed her bubble gum, smiled again, and then she walked away. Steve moved down more towards the wall and opened the first aid kit.<br>"Come sit by me. I doubt you have a proper bandage over that cut."  
>UM LIKE HELL He'd let Steve dress his wounds like he was some helpless…spoiled brat. Tony frowned and shook his head in protest.<p>

"That enviable talent you spoke of was obviously a LIE Tony. Because you never do what I say."  
>"I do sometimes." Did he? Tony couldn't even think of a time hahaa…<br>Steve grabbed the kit and he moved out of his seat. He walked over to Tony and he forced his way into his side of the booth.  
>"NO! Go back to you own-" GAHHH Steve shoved his way over. OH WOW now that's mature. Tony fought with him as long as he could but in the end Steve overpowered him.<p>

He moved him over like he was nothing. Then Steve made himself all comfortable. WHAT AN ASS haha Tony was pissed but he refused to lose his cool.  
>"Tony take off your shoe."<br>"MAKE ME."  
>"You want me too? Seriously do you really want this to go there."<br>They stared at each other.

"Well I kinda want it to go somewhere." Tony tried to act serious about what he said and Steve refused to acknowledge that remark.  
>"Take. it. off."<p>

"I'll take off my shoe if you…take off your shirt." HAHA TAKE THAT. Tony had a mischievous grin on his face. Steve was smiling too but he was better at being serious.  
>"I'm not playing your games Tony get rid of your shoe so I can take care of your wound."<br>He grabbed at Tony's leg so he could pull his foot up onto his lap. Tony grabbed at his arms and tried to get him to stop. He tried to keep Steve off his property HEY HEY HEYYYYY this was inappropriate conduct for a restaurant!

The two battled with this for some time until Steve got serious.  
>Tony was laughing and struggling to keep Steve AWAYYY. He had his back up against the wall and it actually gave Steve easier access to his foot. Damn it.<br>"OK BUT THIS MEANS YOU TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF." he said kinda loudly as Steve untied his shoe. Steve didn't respond in any way he tossed the shoe on the floor and he looked at the blood soaked sock.  
>He hissed as if the wound was on his body and he slowly pried the sock off Tony's foot.<p>

"Ow ow ow EASY it's...it's in pain." Tony let Steve take control yeah but he didn't like it one bit.  
>"Wow you really did a number on yourself." He grabbed some napkins and dipped them in the water that the bubble gum lady provided. He started cleaning around the wound and Tony could only stare. STUPID STEVE.<br>He growled a little bit and sipped at his coffee.  
>"OWWwww" he yelled as a sharp pain ran through his body. Steve touched a very tender spot on his foot oww Tony forced his eyes closed.<br>"Don't be a baby. I'm just putting some ointment on it. I'm almost done."  
>"Says the guy who heals all magically." Tony rolled his eyes and tried to sip his coffee again. Steve was done dressing the cut. He cleaned it up nice and Tony watched as he gently rolled the gauze over his foot. He secured it over his ankle and he started cleaning up his mess.<br>"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked as Tony blinked a few times. His foot was still on Steve's lap.

Steve was going to be taking that shirt off at some point.  
>"It was HORRIBLE. So take off your shirt." he demanded like a brat as Steve moved in rather close.<p>

Uh. Tony blushed and the last breath he took got caught in his throat.  
>A wave of warmth rippled all over Tony's body as Steve slowly started kissing him.<br>Right there in public? Holy crap Tony wasn't really prepared for that at all.

He was slow to act at first. But Steve started kissing him more aggressively and it gave Tony a mini panic attack.  
>God he friggen wanted him. ! He grabbed at Steve's golden shiny wonderful hair and kissed him back. Aawhoo it felt really hot in there all of a sudden.<br>Steve broke from the kiss and he shook his head a bit.  
>"SORRY. You just…"<br>Steve didn't finish. He gathered up the first aid kit and looked at the waitress who was just standing there.  
>Tony was silent… extremely silent.<p>

"You two need a room? There's an inn attached to this restaurant you know." She had this grin on her face that really bugged Tony. But he was so flustered he couldn't say a word. Um YEAH Tony wanted to get a friggen room.

She set the food down and Steve stood up.  
>"Thank you for the first aid kit. Where's your restroom? His foot was bleeding and I should.." he asked as she pointed in the direction it was located.<p>

"It's that way sweetie."  
>Uhhhhh Tony just grabbed his coffee and tried to not pay attention to the waitress.<br>Steve left to obviously go wash his hands. Or he probably needed to cool off since he was so intoattackinghimandkissinghimallofasudden!

The lady popped her bubble gum and Tony turned his gaze in her direction.  
>"It's a pretty cheap room." HAH Tony laughed and just pressed his forehead against the table. He hoped that she would go away so he could sit there in peace.<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TEN: END<p>

Thanks for reading. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated! I know I have a really out there/shitty writing style and I apologize if it gets too crazy.

I can't help it I just write it however it flows from my brain! thanks again for reading!


	11. Tragedy Bound

Tony swirled a french fry in some ketchup. He eyed Steve for a moment as the blonde ate his hamburger.  
>Then Tony's eyes ventured down to the shirt that Steve refused to take off.<br>He wanted it OFF. And Captain Confusing over there was not complying with what he wanted.  
>So Tony, being the mature adult that he was, took his ketchup covered french fry and he tossed it in Steve's direction.<p>

It slapped to Steve's crisp clean shirt and Steve's mouth dropped open in total shock. Tony just forced himself not to laugh. He distracted himself and started reading the little dessert thing they had beside the sugars.  
>He was trying so hard not to laugh it was actually painful.<br>"YOU are just …" Steve tensed up and he grabbed for a napkin. Steve looked so frustrated hahaha Tony was totally enjoying himself.  
>Steve glared at him.<p>

It looked like he had a million things to scream at him but Steve was trying to keep his cool.  
>"It's your fault. You should have taken it off."<br>"I'm not going around shirtless TONY. Hand me your water please." He pointed at the water beside Tony.  
>Uhh yeah right he wasn't helping him. Tony just acted like he couldn't see it.<br>"A smart ass. That's what you are a -"Steve grabbed for the water and Tony quickly grabbed for it too.  
>Their fingers collided and they both stopped moving.<p>

Tony and Steve were frozen there for a moment. Tony looked at his hand all interlocked with Steve's.  
>It got a little weird ha haa.. He heard Steve clear his throat.<br>"Right. Well. I think we should.." Steve started as they both slowly pulled their hands back and they placed them FARRR away from each other.  
>We should what? GO? Stay?.. Get a room? Order dessert? Tony hunched his shoulders up awkwardly and he started shoveling french fries in his mouth.<p>

WHAT DID HE WANT?  
>Tony busied himself. He drank his coffee. Then he put some more ketchup on his plate. Then he added another sugar to his coffee. He took another drink. He ate another fry. Tony took another bite of his burger. HE DID THIS. HE DID THAT. HE DID ALL KINDS OF FUCKING THINGS…<p>

Tony was waiting for Steve to finish what he was saying.  
>"It's getting kinda late." Steve finally said as Tony swallowed the food he was chewing on. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean.<br>"Uh yeah..it is. So?" They started this date kinda late in the evening but Tony was always up so it's not like he noticed the time.  
>"Do you want to go home?"<p>

"Not really…You?" Tony answered as he stuck a fork in the remaining part of his hamburger. DONE. He was beyond full. And Steve was going where with this? Tony finished drinking his coffee and he held the warm coffee mug in his hands.  
>He stared at the soldier as he eventually answered.<br>"Um no. Actually I don't."  
>"You don't?" Tony tried not to grin. Steve was trying to say something but always Captain Confusing couldn't spit it out.<p>

"Don't you think it would be too much trouble? You getting your suit, contacting Fury, or arranging rides."  
>"You know for a guy who "does as he pleases" you sure are having a hell of a time getting to the point." Tony pointed out as he sat back and crossed his arms.<br>He'd keep playing coy until Steve confessed what was on his friggen mind.

"I'm just saying that we should…" Steve rubbed at his neck and didn't finish yet again.  
>"WOULD YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT?!" HAHA Tony started laughing at Steve. He was being ridiculous.<br>"I think we should get a room." Steve said so sternly it actually threw Tony a bit off balance.

The two stared at each other for a moment.  
>A long moment…<br>"Uhh DUH. Let's go." Tony stood up and so did Steve. Tony struggled to get his shoe on as Steve headed over to the diner people to pay or whatever.  
>Tony's nerves were shot. But he hopped around and got his friggen shoe on.<p>

-*** BACK TO THE SUFFERING SECTION OF THE STORY***-

Clint was suffocating under a heap of rubble and he couldn't even lift his arm. He thought maybe he was sleeping or something because he couldn't move any part of his body whatsoever.  
>He didn't get to Natasha in time and he didn't know if she was ok. He heard sounds above him but he didn't move.<br>Clint was exhausted and it felt like his lungs were filled with dirt.

He tried to open his eyes when he heard Thor's voice.  
>"CLINT!? I will find you my Capricorn brother. I WILL FIND YOU." A weepy Thor was digging through the destroyed tower trying to find him.<br>His home away from home was demolished, his friends were missing, and he was just upset ok?

Thor tossed the rubble. He kept going deeper and deeper into the mess. War Machine was right beside him.  
>"I found Natasha. She's with SHIELD and we've got a lot of agents still buried along with Clint."<br>"We have to find him before he suffocates. You mustn't stop looking James." Thor looked like the saddest person Rhodey had seen in a while.  
>The faceplate closed over his face and he started looking again.<p>

Clint could hear them. He heard Thor above him and he tried to move. Clint tried to yell for him but when he tried to speak he coughed out a bunch of dirt.  
>Yuck. He inhaled the whole friggen tower or something. Suddenly he felt a pressure lift off his body and bright lights burned into his eyes.<p>

He was blinded by the lights and couldn't see jack shit.  
>"MY CAPRICORN BROTHER. OH I would have died myself if you met your end here."<br>Thor was talking funny and Clint tried to speak.  
>"Where's Nat?" He choked out even though his throat was caked with dirt.<br>"She is at SHIELD's medical facility. That's where I am taking you." Clint passed out before Thor could finish his sentence. Natasha was alright so he didn't need to fight sleep any longer.

-***BACK TO THE DREAM DATE ***-

Steve took a few more minutes to finish paying. Tony decided to head outside to wait for him. He didn't want to see the bubble gum queen ever again.  
>Tony tried to walk normally but it was almost impossible thanks to his stupid foot.<p>

Uhh he forgot to comprehend the fact that they were going to get a hotel/motel/inn/whatever room right now.  
>Steve walked up beside him. They didn't say anything to each other. Steve walked off towards the attached inn that the woman spoke about.<br>Tony followed.

They stopped at room six. Tony just leaned against the door frame and watched Steve fumble with the key.  
>"You know Tony the idea of you winning doesn't really sit well with me. That's why it was difficult for me to tell you what I wanted."<br>"Ohh is that right? So are we playing a game or something? Ehh just what the hell is going on in that head of yours?" Tony had to grin. Steve shook his head and unlocked the door.  
>He pushed it open and he looked at Tony.<br>"Yes. I think we have some strange game going on. You challenge me any chance you get. I'll let you win this round."  
>"Point for team Stark! Boom yah." Tony laughed and he took advantage of the situation. He snatched up Steve's face and he pulled him into a kiss.<br>Gahh their bodies were on fire. Tony could feel how warm the other was once the distance between them was gone.

Steve laughed against Tony's lips and he backed him up into the room. He kicked the door shut behind them and he pulled Tony back into his arms.  
>"Since I won… I want the shirt GONE." Tony muttered between all the messy kissing. Steve took a step back and complied. Tony held his breath as he watched Steve pried the ketchup stained shirt over his head.<p>

Gah ..his golden skin. Tony's eyes traveled over every inch of Steve's chest. He'd seen it before yeah but Tony never looked at him in this sort of situation before.  
>He was fuckin gorgeous. GAHH Tony forced himself to look away. He pulled away for a moment but Steve reeled him back in.<p>

He held onto Tony's waist. Steve had him locked up tight against him and he rest his forehead against Tony's.  
>"What? No cocky comment about me taking off my shirt?" Steve asked as Tony shook his head no. No no no he had no comment to make whatsoever.<p>

This was what he wanted more than anything. Steve backed him up a little more and Tony felt that familiar sharp pain as it shot up his leg. He winced against Steve's lips.  
>"You need to get off your feet."<p>

They kissed again. When it got a little too hot for Tony he started laughing nervously and he broke away from the kiss.  
>"What's so funny?" Steve asked as Tony hid his face against Steve's chest. Nothing was funny. Tony just felt differently about this than he normally would.<br>"I guess I'm nervous.."  
>"You? You're nervous?" Steve made Tony look at him. He had a very questioning look on his face and Tony just laughed about it.<br>He was trying to shrug this off and just rip Steve's pants off. But for some reason Tony couldn't do it.  
>So he started fumbling around with his words and tried to get some sort of point across.<p>

"Well yeah I guess I'm nervous I mean normally hooking up with someone is…whatever but this time? It's you Steve. It's you. Aren't you nervous? I look back and I've realized that I've wanted to be with you and I've been wanting you to just…I think I'm just afraid I'm going to fuck this up."

Steve listened to Tony's long choppy rant and he just smiled at him. He shook his head a bit and eventually responded.  
>"You're not going to fuck anything up Tony."<br>Ok hearing Captain Confusing cuss was pretty friggen hot. Tony felt like he had a fever.  
>"Yes I am. I always do. LISTEN OK? Just hear me out..ok you. You're a simple…" Tony felt like an idiot. He was normally a geniusexpert at communicating/master at getting what he wants type of guy. But around Steve he was … a mess.

"I'm a pretty complicated person and you're just so perfect. Everyone friggen loves you because you're simple and mr. hero…and yeahh that's why I'm nervous."  
>"Well Bruce was simple. You weren't nervous with him."<br>"PCHHSS? YEAH because he's not you. I'm trying to seal the deal here ok? When we were in the car I asked you if you could date me or not and you said 'I can't answer that' wah wahh blah blah SO STEVE can you still not answer that question or…what?"

Did that even make sense? Jesus Christ Tony's brain was a disaster. He had no idea if he was even speaking correctly he was just babbling like a stupid fool. He was moving around too much as well. Steve held Tony's face and tried to calm him down.  
>"Hey. Tony what are you trying to say to me. Can you take a moment and figure it out? Take a breath."<br>He tried to breathe just like Steve said. Tony took in a deep breath but yeah that didn't help.

His brain was on hyper-drive.  
>"Do you…feel for me the same way I feel for you? Is what I'm asking I mean it's what is also making me nervous. I mean what do I have to do? I feel like you will never be with me or you'll never answer that question. Huuuuuwaahhh I'm just going to shut up." Tony rubbed at his face with frustration.<br>This was stupid.

Steve moved Tony's hands away from his face and he gripped them gently. Tony couldn't look him in the eyes and Steve tried multiple times to get Tony to look at him.  
>"Tony." Steve turned his head but then Tony looked the other way.<br>He had this nagging feeling that Steve was going to reject him again. Give him some crap reason about not answering the question.

Steve gave an exhausted sigh and he tried again to keep Tony's eyes locked on his.  
>"Tony..I am with you."<br>And that was that. Tony came to the realization that he was a total idiot. Steve was standing in a hotel room with him right at that moment with no shirt on. They were clinging onto each other and standing so close they could pass as one person.

He just realized he had been drowning in a glass of water the entire time. Steve was right in front of his face.  
>It wasn't spoken out loud but Captain Confusing was …<p>

OK NO MORE THINKING.  
>The two locked up in a passionate kiss. Neither of them broke away until Steve brought Tony down onto the bed.<br>Tony clumsily unbuttoned Steve's pants. He wanted Steve and he was done talking about pointless shit.

Tony laid on his back and he watched Steve undress completely. Once his clothes were gone Tony's breath was all wadded up and stuck in his throat. Holy fuck. The man was a walking sculpture. Steve's body just dripped with sex. Tony could barely contain himself.  
>"Will you let me undress you?" Steve's words hit his brain and he reacted instantly. He nodded his head yes and got strangely quiet and compliant.<p>

Tony sat up as Steve worked Tony's pants down his legs. His clothes were being stripped from his body and he remained silent. He noticed how his olive skin contrasted against the gold hue of Steve's skin.  
>He got a bit lost as his eyes looked over his body.<br>"Take off your shirt." Steve said as he tossed most of Tony's clothes on the floor. The smaller man almost obeyed.  
>Tony realized that he wasn't being his defiant self so he smirked and moved away a bit.<br>"MAKE ME."..  
>"OK I WILL."<br>Steve roughly grabbed the shirt behind Tony's neck and he pulled it over his head. Tony squirmed and did his best to keep the shirt from being stolen but he didn't stand a chance.  
>Steve's big hands held him in place as he pried the shirt from him. TCH His crazy hair stuck out once his head was free from the shirt. His entire body was all exposed. Saaaa Tony covered his arc reactor with his hand to hide the light.<p>

In his lifetime there had been alot of people that had seen him naked. But that all changed after becoming Iron man and having the shrapnel deep in his chest. He could now count the number of people on his hand.  
>It changed his life entirely. Because of it he hardly let anyone in. So now he was flustered and over breathing. Steve could tell that Tony was nervous about being completely undressed. So he kissed over his face and down his neck.<p>

"You alright?" Steve had to ask. He didn't really expect Tony to act this way.  
>"I'm fine ahh.. I...I don't know what's wrong with me." Tony shook his head and just bit his lip.<br>Tony tried to calm down as Steve shifted above him. For once he wasn't the first to be the aggressor. Steve could tell that Tony was going to be all in his head about this. He had too many things going on in his brain.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew the kind of pressure Tony was feeling. Steve knew exactly why Tony was so nervous. They were very different people. People looked at Tony differently and treated him differently than Steve was treated. If they were to officially be "together" Tony would be under a microscope he didn't want to be under.  
>Steve had to distract him from his thoughts. Shut him up in a way. So he reached down between Tony's legs for his penis. He rolled his hand over the head then started stroking down. Both of them were half-hard, kissing deeply, and feeling eachother up.<p>

-*** TRAGEDY BOUND SHAKE DOWN ***-

It was a total shit storm at the main base of SHIELD. Thor was a mess, Rhodey wanted some answers, Bruce was still knocked out, Natasha and Clint were in the medical wing with who knows how many broken bones.

Fury was pissed. He was so mad hardly anyone would approach him. The only one that dared to stand beside him was Phil Coulson.  
>"We located the owner of the dealership and we questioned him about Stark."<br>"I do not want to hear that asshole's name. I don't care where he is. When you locate Rogers tell me. But until then I don't want to know."  
>"Well we already know they're together…so if we find one then well.." Coulson was trying to explain but remain on good terms with Fury.<br>It was extremely difficult since the guy was enraged.

"STARK is the one that's got the problem keeping himself available and he's dragged the team leader right into the middle of it. So I am only interested in you telling me that you've found Steve Rogers are you understanding me?!"  
>"Yes I understand." He was going to tell Fury that they know the make and model of the car that Tony purchased. But they have no idea where they went. They had satellites scanning around for the vehicle.<p>

Phil decided to keep that information to himself and he headed towards Maria Hill to discuss it with her. (she's nicer)  
>Maria was in a hurry to talk to Fury so Phil stepped out of her way.<br>"Sir we just picked up an internet security feed of Steve Rogers paying for something at some diner. Tony Stark was with him. We can send agents out right now to see if they are still there."  
>"SEND THEM WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Do you really even have to ask?" Fury yelled with a glare as she did as she was told.<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ELEVEN : END<p>

Sorry this chapter took foreverr to write. Thanks for reading! please comment/review if you can.


End file.
